Don't Judge Me, Until You Know Me
by Hero of Olympus in Disguise
Summary: AU. "My name is Percy Jackson, and I am 16 years old. I live with my step father. My mother? Dead. She was killed. By who? I won't tell, spoilers. But, luckily for you, that's where my story begins. Five weeks ago, three weeks before my sixteenth birthday…" Annabeth and Percy love story
1. My Story Begins

**Love and life are very much alike, in more ways than you may think. Both are potentially fatal, exasperatingly frustrating, facepalmingly confusing-**

 **And strangely addictive.**

* * *

Hi. My name, isn't important at the moment. I have a feeling you'll get to know it very soon. But you wanna know what _is_ important? I believe very much, people need to know my life story, before they judge me, before they say and exclaim how much their lives suck, and most importantly, before they decide to judge others. Hopefully, me telling you my life, will help change the way you see things, forever.

Have you ever walked down the street, and seen someone who looks messy, or has messed up clothing? Then, you start thinking that that person should care about themselves more?

Have you ever, looked at a random kid in the street, and think to yourself, you wish you can be like them? Innocent and non-caring?

Have you ever felt like, or have, drowning (ed) your sorrows, just because you had a rough day?

Have you ever thought, that maybe, just maybe, someone may feel about 30x worse than you? If you answered yes to any of my questions listed above, then you have.

This is how I'm going to change that.

Read this carefully, because my life is really effing jacked up. And no, I'm not exaggerating, so keep reading.

My name is Percy Jackson, and I am 16 years old. I live with my step father. My mother? Dead. She was killed. By who? I won't tell, spoilers. But, luckily for you, that's where my story begins. Five weeks ago, three weeks before my sixteenth birthday…

 **July 28…**

I looked on as my mom and stepfather, Gabe, argued about sending me to a new boarding school. Gabe insists that they send me to a public school, instead of paying for a school. She, on the other hand, insisted that they send me somewhere where I can stay, a boarding school. I know why she does it; to keep me away from Gabe's cruelties, but Gabe is a hard headed jerk. He'd do anything to keep me home so I can be used as a play toy. Thankfully, Gabe hasn't fatally harmed my mother, so as long as he doesn't hurt her, I'm fine with whatever he does with my body. If he's not going to be the man of the house, I will and protect my mother till her last breath. Which, unbeknownst to me, was going to be today. I looked on as he raised his hand, preparing for a strike. My mother stood strong.

She held her ground, all because of me. I watched, horrified as his hand connected with her cheek. The sound was enough to snap me out of it, my fear turned into pure rage. Everything turned red as I started to run to Gabe, relying on instinct to dodge his drunken strikes. I blocked and missed a few. My mother, she tries her very best to stop me. But I win, the battle. I was able to pin him under my bruised and bleeding body, and threw punch after punch.

Turns out, Gabe wasn't after me throughout the whole fight.

In my fit of rage, I failed to notice that he grabbed hold of a knife, and attempted to stab me through my heart, but my mother saw this, and got in the way. I punched Gabe on the temple, effectively knocking him out, and gently set her head in my laps.

For the first time, ever, in my life, I cried.

I cried for the fear of knowing the truth; my mother has only seconds left to live.

I cried knowing, I'm stuck. I'm stuck with Gabe till my end.

I cried because my best friend is leaving this world.

I cried because the only person who ever understood me, I dying in my arms.

I cried because I'm losing my mother: a wonderful woman.

She reached up and caressed my cheek in a motherly way, "Percy. Don't cry sweetheart. Don't cry. Don't think of it as an end. Think of it, as a beginning. Remember what I've taught you." I held her hand to my cheek, closed my eyes, and started rocking back and forth. "One more? For old times sake?" she smiled and let her hand fall, "Forgiveness isn't for the people who have done you wrong. It is for yourself so that you may be free from the burden of anger, releasing you from your prison." She gave me one last word of wisdom, before closing her eyes and exhaling, for the very last time.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I think it was good, hopefully next chapter will be better and longer**.


	2. Annabeth Chase

**People who performed a suicide act were murdered by our own words and actions we do to them. To be honest with you all, bullying will NEVER stop" –MangaJinx**

Everything stopped. My heart, my body, my blood, time, everything. Everything just stopped, as if the world were anticipating this very moment, and waiting to see my reaction.

I, didn't do anything. I sat there, cradling Sally Jackson in my arms, remembering all the laughs, all the smiles, all the memories we made together. If there's one thing I had to learn all these years with Gabe, was how to grow up and accept the truth. I had to grow up too early for anyone's liking. I had to accept that, my mother, my world is gone, and is never coming back.

After an hour, I finally found the will and courage to stand up, and call the police. I reported that my mother was killed by the hands of a monster.

It wasn't a lie, nor was it the full truth.

Hours later, I found myself wrapped up in a blanket, lying to a police officer, telling him that I was walking home from a long walk in the park, and found an intruder in my house. The officer, feeling sympathetic, let me free without any further questions. I decided to drop any and all charges, not allowing the police to investigate my home any further.

* * *

I closed the old beat up door behind me as I entered my miserable, tired home. I started cleaning up all the blood, and started putting everything back to the way it was. Careful to not bother my broken arm (which is in a sling thanks to the ambulance) I laid down on the floor. Floor? Yes, floor. Did you really think Gabe would buy me a bed? Hahahahahaha, oh you crack me up. No but seriously, I may have a room, but the only furniture I have in here is an old office chair that is so old, and dirty, if you sat down, you're either going to end up with a dirty butt, or fall. Anyways, with my good hand and arm, I began filling out information on a public high school registration sheet I got from the police station. Tomorrow is going to be a loooooooong day.

* * *

I stopped and took a deep breath, wincing at the amount of pain that spread through my whole body, and through my many bruises and broken ribs. I looked up, "Goode High." I read to myself the name of the school. "Huh. Never heard of it." I talked to myself while entering the enormous, multi floored and building, building. I was immediately greeted by a security guard. I gave him a fake smile, a smile I have mastered after over a decade of practice.

"Good morning sir. My name is Per-" he looked up from his papers, "Perseus Jackson. Transfer student from-" I cut him off with a quick _Yeah_ causing him to feel annoyed. Hey, I didn't want anyone who may be over hearing us, hear where I've transferred from. He grunted and guided me to what I guess and hope is the main office. "Angela! Angela, get this kid his stuff and get someone to show him around, I've got a delivery to look out for." And he left. Okay, so that leaves me in a room full of strangers. A dark woman with frizzy brown hair and a black and white, somewhere in her 40s, looked up from her monitor, and smiled. "Hi, my name is Angela. Okay Percy," she started handing me a huge pile of papers and text books, "Here's your schedule, your math, history, marine biology and culinary textbooks, this pamphlet explains all the school events and rules, uh this is your locker number and lock… Oh! And Annabeth Chase will be showing you around. Smart girl she is. So, she will be showing you around, you two will have the same schedule until the end of the first marking period. Speaking of Annabeth, here she is. Ms. Chase! How are you? Are the twins giving you a hard time again? How's mom and dad?" she spoke to someone behind me. I turned around, just in time to see a beautiful girl laugh an angelic laugh, and tuck a random lock of blonde wavy hair behind her ear, revealing her sun kissed skin a tan only a Californian girl can afford, and startling grey eyes. She looked up from her black Converse, and smiled at me.

I almost melted right on the spot.

Angela must've seen this because she smiled to herself and shook her head, getting back to her paper work. I offered Annabeth a hand to shake, "Hi. My name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." I introduced myself to her. She shook my hand, "Hello Percy. My name is Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you too." She smiled, again, and melted a hole in my heart just for her.

She showed me around the big school, but soon stopped as she noticed me staring. _Wait, staring? Since when did I even give girls a second look?_ "What umm… what happened to your arm?" I looked down at the said object, or limb, and quickly came up with a response, "Oh, this? I got into an accident, hurt me really bad." I told her part of the truth. She nodded her head in understanding, before continuing to walk. "Oh, sorry to hear that. What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I came home yesterday, got into a fight with… _someone_ and well, I don't really want to talk about the rest. So, twins huh?" I changed the subject to her. She chuckled, and looked up at me, still walking, me alongside her,

"My dad, remarried when I was roughly four, and had twins with the lady not too long after the wedding. The two, are a hand full. I barely see my dad cause he works so much, and my step mom? We don't get along. What about your parents?" is struggled, but, she gave me the truth so, she deserves a little of mine.

"My mom, passed away, yesterday in fact. And, I guess I don't know about my dad. He left before I was born. My stepfather? Well, I try my very best to stay out of his way." I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I took a peek at her, but continued looking on ahead. "Sorry to hear that. And I really am. It may seem overused these days, but I really am sorry. You seem like a nice guy. I hope things get better for you." She smiled at me. And you know what? I think I felt a tiny, ensy winsey, microscopic, so microscopic that you need a powerful electron light microscope to know its there, very small chance,

of feeling better.

Three hours, thousands of laughs, bonding, and teacher meetings later, it was time to go home.


	3. I Didn't Know You Can Cook

**"There** **are two basic motivating forces: fear and love. When we are afraid, we pull back from life. When we are in love, we open to all that life has to offer with passion, excitement, and acceptance. We need to learn to love ourselves first, in all our glory and our imperfections. If we cannot love ourselves, we cannot fully open to our ability to love others or our potential to create. Evolution and all hopes for a better world rest in the fearlessness and open-hearted vision of people who embrace life."**

 **\- John Lennon.**

Fear. Fear is exactly what I felt when I got home to see a very drunk Gabe Ugliano. I had tried my best to just, walk around the bum, but it seems like he had other plans, for he turned around, belt in hand, and smiled evilly at me. "Come here boy. I need my entertainment too ya know!" He slurred. This is not going to be a good night for me.

 **Three days later...**

"Percy! What happened? Are you okay?" Annabeth ran to me, I had been walking down the street with my hood on, looking for a grocery store, when I walked passed Annabeth, who was talking to a familiar looking girl, a boy with crutches and a jock type looking boy, stopped talking to them and ran after me. I kept on walking, ashamed of myself. "Percy, look at me." She grabbed my arm, causing me to stop and look at her. She gasped when she saw my face, but she didn't let go of my arm. Instead, she reached up and took off my hood. She caressed my cheek, making me, for a moment, think of my mother and her loving ways. "What happened to you?" she asked me, once again. I shook my head, and pulled her into an alley, "Annabeth. I-I wish I can tell you. But I can't. I'd get into trouble with someone powerful. Thanks for caring though. It's nice to know someone out there still cares." I smiled at her.

She pulled her backpack more onto her shoulder, making it more comfortable, and grabbed my hand. "At least, let me take you home and fix you up. It's the least you can do for me. Please." She insisted. I sighed and nodded my head. That's when the familiar looking girl from earlier found us, "Percy?" my reflex was to pull my hood back up. Idiot! How did I not notice before?

"Hey Thals. Long time no see. Heh, how's Nico? We don't really keep in touch these days." I turned around, still not letting go of Annabeth's hand, for some unknown reason. Thalia Grace, my older cousin. We grew up together, we grew up so close, we called each other brother and sister.

Unfortunately, all great things must come to an end. Gabe threatened that if I did not stop seeing her, he would end all ties for good. Translation: a dead Thalia.

"What happened? Was it Gabe? Percy, you can tell me. I- _We_ can find help." She took a good look at my face. "Wait, how do you two know each other?" Annabeth's voice was laced with curiosity and fear. "Annabeth. Thalia and I are like brother and sister. When we were young we would take care of each other. I would send away any boy that came close while she drove away bullies. We're cousins. Don't worry." I explained. I took a step forward, but grimaced at the feeling of a cut opening on my thigh. I would've fell if it weren't for Thalia's quick reflexes and strength. Together, her and Annabeth helped me to Annabeth's place. I insisted that I was fine and didn't need help, but they thought otherwise. Thalia opened the door and I walked into the house, Annabeth close to my side in case I lost my feeling again. Thalia stayed in front, guiding me to Annabeth's room. When we go there, she pulled my sweater off carefully and set me on her bed. Thalia walked out, and later returned with a first aid kit and glass of water.

"Here." She handed Annabeth the kit. She looked at me, then at the first aid kit, as if trying to come up with a decision. She opened it up and took a few things out, and dabbed the swab on my face here and there. Then she took to white strips of bandaid and put them on each side of a long cut on the side of my head.

When she tried to lift my shirt, I drew a line. "No. I think that's enough." I said, trying my best to overpower two hands with only one. She gave me a warning look, "Percy, let me look. There could be something infected." After minutes of reasoning, I gave in.

She was about to pull my shirt up, when the door slowly opened. The doorway revealed a little boy, no more than the age of 7. Annabeth stopped what she was doing and yanked my shirt down. She turned around with a smile, trying to hide me as best she can, "Yes Mathew? What's the matter?" He seemed to ignore me and look at Annabeth and Thalia, "Mommy forgowt to mwake food for us. We're hung'y." He said in an adorable voice. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other, none clearly not knowing what to do. That's when I stood up, "What would you like?" I asked him. He set a hand on his chin and looked thoughtful, before jumping into my open arms, "Mwac and Cheese!" he yelled. I laughed, a real laugh, and walked to the kitchen with his help, him guiding me of course. I didn't mean by him like actually helping me walk to the kitchen.

Anyways, I looked through the cabinets and grabbed the ingredients I'd need for the recipe my mom taught me. "Extra cheese?!"

"Yes please!" Two boys answered. I smiled to myself as I grabbed a handful of cheese. I heard someone walk into the kitchen and take a seat, "I didn't know you can cook." Annabeth mused. I turned around before going back to my pasta, "You never gave me a chance to show you my amazing skills." I shrugged. **(Ooh! Someone's getting their flirt on!)** I heard her laugh the laugh I have come to love so much. I set the flame to med-low, washed my hands, and sat down in front of her, she looked up from her science homework and smiled, "Well then, hopefully, one day, I'll give you that chance." **(Annabeth flirts back!)** she leaned forward and whispered softly into my ear. A shiver went down my spine, and goosebumps formed on my ear with the tickling of her breath. Her lips lingered near my ear for a few more seconds before she sat back on her chair. I turned a deep shade of red and went back to the stove, turned off the flame, and called for the boys to come down and eat. Thalia and Annabeth asked for something different; beef stew. So, being the gentleman I am, made them a huge a huge pot of beef stew. An hour later, we were ready to eat.

Thalia set the table while Annabeth put her books away. I took off the apron, served the girls first, and then covered the left overs after serving myself a bowl, once that was all done, Thalia, Annabeth and I started eating.

"Mm… Percy this is good!" Thalia said through a mouth full she excused herself and walked to the bathroom. I chuckled and looked at Annabeth, "What do you think?" I asked her. She looked at me and opened her mouth. Thing is, instead of hearing her voice I heard the sound of a door closing. Or more specifically, the front door closing. "It smells good! Who cooked?" A male voice rang through the halls. Annabeth dropped her fork, looked at me, the door, me, the door, me- I think you get the point. The echoing of footsteps rang through my ears.


	4. Just Like Old Times

**"If I told you this was only gonna hurt**

 **If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn**

 **Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?**

 **Do it all in the name of love**

 **Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?**

 **In the darkness, in the middle of the night**

 **In the silence, when there's no one by your side**

 **Would you call in the name of love?**

 **If I told you we could bathe in all the lights**

 **Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?**

 **Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?**

 **Would you fall in the name of love?**

 **When there's madness, when there's poison in your head**

 **When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed**

 **I will hold you in the depths of your despair**

 **And it's all in the name of love"**

 **Nearly all men can stand adversity… If you want to test a man's character… Give. Him. Power. –Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

Annabeth and I stood up, I prepared myself for the worst, but relaxed a little when the man finally entered the kitchen.

A man, almost as tall as me, 6 foot 1, walked into the kitchen and smiled at Annabeth. She didn't waste a millisecond throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, "Dad! You're home early!" the man, still unknown to me, chuckled and patted Annabeth's back. I remained there, ready to put up a fight. But the fight never came, or at least the type I was expecting.

"Hey honey! How were the boy- who's this?" they let go of each other and he had looked behind Annabeth, finally realizing I was in the kitchen. He eyed me suspiciously then he seemed to notice the nice dinner on the table, to the eyes of an outsider like him, it would look like we were in the middle of something. My posture stiffened, I raised my arm in front of me, stiffly, and smiled, "Hi. My name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you. And the boys are fine. They just went up to brush their teeth to get ready for bed." He slowly shook my hand, cautious. Good choice. He looked to Annabeth, "Who's this?" I can tell from the strain in his voice he was hoping she wouldn't say a certain thing. She hesitated before looking at the man in front of us, whom I have learned is her father a few moments ago, "Dad. This is Percy Jackson, as he's said. He's a friend from school. And, thanks to him, the boys have been fed, changed to pajamas and are on their beds, waiting for you to go say goodnight." Her father raised an eyebrow. But he wasn't questioning her. He was questioning me.

I decided that it was time for me to leave, "Ahem. Uh, sorry sir, if I interrupted any… plans. I have to get going. Um, there's some extra beef stew in the fridge. Thanks for everything Annabeth. Tell Thalia I said bye." The man seemed to grunt in agreement and stepped aside, eager to let me go. I uncomfortably walked into the living room, grabbed my hoodie, and walked home, onto the streets of the deadly night.

By the time I got home, it was 3:30. _Phew!_ Now to act like I was sleeping this whole time before Gabe gets home.

Why do I feel like I forgot something.

 **One hour later…**

 _"Where the hell is my beer?! God damn it! I come home from a long day of work for what? An empty fridge?! Well somebody's got to pay!"_ There goes that wheezy feeling I got from earlier. Damn.

I forgot the beer.

* * *

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth was the first to spot me at school. I was able to conceal my bruises with some of mom's concealer (embarrassing as it is) and hide it from my friend. And from the looks of it, maybe my only friend. "Hey Annabeth. How did it go with your dad?" I asked her tiredly. She cocked her head to the side, "are you okay? Something seems off." I shook my head dismissively at her. Hoping she won't catch onto anything.

Oh boy, today is going to be a stressful one.

 **One week later…**

"Percy! Perseus Jackson! Get your friggin' a** over here now! Now just passed so either you're too slow or I'm crazy, which it's definitely not the latter, but I'm pretty damn sure you know what happens when-"

"What?" I cut the monster off and got straight to the point. I just got home from spending a day with Annabeth, who still doesn't know of my, em, _activities_ and such at home. The girl may be smart, but she is absolutely _clueless_ about what happens behind closed doors. A part of me wishes she figures it out, and another plans on keeping it a secret 'till my grave.

Gabe looked at me, "I'm gonna act like I didn' hear that. You' lucky I have me'cy. Don' go pushin' me too far! I want you to stop seeing that kid, Annie, Ana, aw! Whatever her name is! You stop or else…" (I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that. You're lucky I have mercy. Don't go pushing me too far! I want…) his speech slurred. I felt a bony hand claw at my heart as I took in those words. Me? Stay away from Annabeth?! How dare he say he'd hurt her! He can't do this!

 _Actually, he can._

He signed the papers yesterday, he is now legally recognized as my guardian.

Crud.

If he is now viewed as my guardian, he can do whatever the hell he wants to do with me. Prohibiting me from seeing friends included in the list. I stormed into my room, grabbed my jacket, wallet and keys, made sure the hood to my sweater was up, and walked out. Slamming the door shut behind me.

When I finally calmed down enough to be able to think, I looked at a clock inside a bar, 8:30. _8:30?! I've been walking out in the cold for 5 hours?! By the time I get home, it's going to be…1:30 am!_ Gabe will be upset, and I really need help. Time to go to the only person I can confide in, if she still loves me the way she used to.

Thalia Grace.

Now, if I remember correctly, she lives…

"Percy? Wha-what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Thalia opened the door. I felt tears begin to linger around my eyes, not trusting my voice, I nodded. "Thalia, I-I need help. Can I come in? Please?" I nearly begged. She stepped aside and let me through. She led me to her bedroom and closed the door. We sat on her bed and she cradled me the way a mother would to a hurt child. I smiled.

Just like old times.

"What's wrong? Is it Gabe? What did that big bad mean man do this time? Do I need to help you beat someone up?" she started rocking back and forth. I sniffed and wiped a random tear from my face. "I'm sorry." I mumbled to her. At first, she stopped rocking, but then continued. "Sorry for what?" she asked. I looked up at her, "For pushing you away. Sure Gabe threatened you but, I decided myself to stop. I, I, thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't stand the thought of being the reason you no longer breath. So I pushed you away. I'm sorry Thalia. I'm so, so sorry. You didn't deserve that. You were like a big sister to me. You-you still are. And I-" I cried hysterically and held onto her shirt for dear life. Thalia stopped and looked at me. "Percy. It's fine. I understand, but something tells me that you did not come here to tell me this. Come on, tell me." She looked at me straight in the eyes and hugged me close, making me feel wanted again. "A-a-Annabeth. Gabe doesn't want me to see Annabeth anymore. I, I don't know if I can do that. I came here to ask for advice, will you help me, big sister?" I felt like a kid again.

It felt like old times, when mom was gone and Thalia would hold me close as some bullies from down the street taunted for me to come outside, or when Gabe was drunk and throwing bottles all over the place. No matter the time or day, Thalia was there for me when I needed her the most. She was always the big sister I've always wanted. Someone to share feelings with, someone to help with homework, someone that _I_ can help. Someone that _I_ can love and vice versa.

Thalia held me close and rocked back and forth as I sobbed hysterically into her shoulder. Not sure what to do, for the key to my heart is being ripped away from my grasp. I cried for what felt like an eternity, I cried into Thalia's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here to help you." Thalia tried to comfort me. I shook my head violently.

"You can't. No one can help me. She-she's gone!" then and there, everything stopped. Thalia's heart beat, her soothing rocking, the whispering of her soothing words, her hands stayed in the middle of their way through my hair. Everything just… _stopped_. Then, everything started working again. She nodded;

"Okay, so it's just you and me. Like old times. We can get through this. Together. Percy, your mother, our mother was a great person. I'm sure as sure can be that she's in a better place. One without Gabe, sins, sadness. But one full of; hope, happiness, flowers, clear, sunny days. I bet you right now, she is smiling down at us. Watching over us. She may be physically gone, but her memory still stands. You wanna know a trick? Don't say goodbye. Goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." She smiled down at me and held me close, showing me that she's here for me.

"W-what do I do about Annabeth?" I looked up at her. She shook her head, "I don't know. Percy. I don't know. If you stop, you'll be hurt but she'll be safe and hurt, emotionally, but if you stay, she'll be hurt physically and you'll also be hurt. It's up to you. If you ask me, either way, someone's getting hurt."


	5. My Darkest Secrets

**I really enjoyed reading this quote:**

* * *

 ** _"_ _What has become clear is that lies are just a temporary solution to a problem. Lying to spare someone's feelings, even when the truth would help them improve, damages them in the long run. Lying to protect yourself lasts for so long before the truth emerges. Like a wild animal, the truth is too powerful to remain caged… what is conflict except one person's dark secret crashing into another person's dark secret? Dishonesty is a veil that shields one person from another. Dishonesty allows evil to persist, hidden from the eyes of those who would fight it."_**

 ** _\- Divergent_**

* * *

I fell asleep with the soothing feeling of Thalia's fingers raking gently through my hair, and the relaxing feeling of her rocking back and forth. If she was bothered with me being in her arms, she didn't show it.

We woke up around 8:30 in the morning the next day, Thalia fed me a nice, _real_ meal, and walked me over to school. She, went to a different school, saying that it's an all girls school. That's how she is. She absolutely _hates_ boys. I wonder if she plans on ending alone… anyways, let's focus on school, _not_ Thalia at the moment. As much as I love you as a big sister Thalia, I do plan on leaving that junkyard of a home _with_ a career and job. I put my hood on and looked for Annabeth, I have to talk to her.

"Hey! What's up?" I bumped into Annabeth during free period. I grabbed her hand and basically _dragged_ her to a more, secret and private place. "Annabeth. I. I. I have to tell you something." I started. She then realized how serious the situation is and grabbed my hand, rubbing her thumb over my fingers, "You're not making this easy." I gently pulled away from her. Her frown, did not go unnoticed by me, "Look, Annabeth, I-I'm sorry. I brought you into this. This is all my fault. I knew from the very beginning that I shouldn't have gotten close to you. Now, now it's time to let you go. Just promise me, if you're going to fall in love, fall in love with someone that can and will keep you safe, not bring you danger. Fall in love with someone that will, stay awake at night, just to hear the calming sound of your heartbeat. Fall in love with someone who won't tell you _lies_ and keep _secrets._ Fall in love with someone that will not only love your perfections, but also _all_ your imperfections as well. Fall in love with someone, that is capable of loving you almost as much as I do. Fall in love with someone that _loves_ you. Don't, don't fall in love with me. Because, I'm just bad news. I'm only going to hurt you more than I'm going to protect you. Please, _please,_ don't make this any more difficult. Just know-" I'm guessing this is where Annabeth got impatient, because she cut me off, with a kiss! Annabeth Chase, the most beautiful girl I have ever met, is _kissing_ , _me_! She cupped my cheek with one hand, while the other went to my chest. I kissed her back, with just as much force she was kissing me with, but swiftly pulled back, _No, this_ can't _happen. I can't reel her in more than I've already. I have to let the rod go. Set her free,_ "Annabeth- I- _we can't_. This'll only put you in more danger."

"Screw danger."

"Annabeth, you're not getting the point. If you fall in love with me, you'll die. Promise you won't fall for me? Please? For your sake?" I begged her. She shook her head, "I can't." she said. I got frustrated, doesn't she realize someone can _die_ if I let her in?! "And why not? You don't understand,"

"I can't promise you because I have already fallen for you. Look, whatever it is that is scaring you this much, I'll help you. All you have to do is let me in." She grabbed my hand. I looked at my feet and muttered two words;

"I can't."

"Why not? Percy, whatever it is, we can get through it. But you have to let me in. How can I help you if you don't?"

"I don't know how. I've kept this, this, _secret_ inside me for so long, it's grown into a beast. Feeding off of my lies, my pain, secrets, _anger_. A beast, just waiting to be unleashed to release havoc among those I care about. A beast _I_ created from pure fear. Before, I had my mom to keep me in check, but now, I only have you. And-and I don't know what I would do if I lost you to _him._ I'd probably go insane. You are my anchor to the world. I-I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you. I'm scared. Of him, losing you, being the reason behind my mother's murder, _everything._ You are my everything now. If I lose you, the world will become colorless. A world where only black and white exist. A world full of anger, despair, and lies." I nearly broke down into tears in front of the woman I love. The girl I live and breathe for. I nearly broke into tears in front of Annabeth Chase.

She looked up at me and took my hands in hers, "Let's give _us_ a shot. See where things go, and Percy I promise you, if I sense we're or I'm in danger one bit, I'll back off just the way you're pushing me away right now. Whoever _he_ is, can't hurt me. Because I _know you'll_ protect me from anything. From the whole universe if needed. That's just the type of guy you are. The guy _I_ fell in love with. Okay?" I nodded my head and smiled, for once, feeling happy. She smiled back at me, looked at our joined hands, before letting go. "We should be getting back. Uh… come over later? My dad got the ingredients to make lasagna. Gives you that chance you've been asking for." I replied with a nod of my head and a laugh, "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope" she replied, smiling, popping the 'P' at the end. Together we walked to our next class, laughing all the way, our linked hands swinging back and forth between us.

I took a deep, _very_ deep, breath as I took off my hood and knocked on the Chase's door. A quick 'Coming!' later, I was in. I pulled off my book bag and removed its contents when I reached Annabeth's room, said person laying on her bed, a few candles lit as she worked on something on her laptop. I smiled and held up the things I took out of my backpack, "I brought some ice cream. Oh and I wasn't sure if your parents would be here, so I brought some ice cream for them and your brothers too." She looked up from her laptop and smiled at me from her bed. She got up and took the spoons and buckets of ice cream from me, "What they don't know… won't hurt 'em. Right?" picking up on what she had in mind, I shook my head and sat down next to her. By the time we were two buckets down, I decided it was time to ask why she asked me to come over.

Once I voiced my inner thoughts and turned to face her, she grew quiet and decided it was time to turn off her tv. She sighed and gently took my hand in hers, "Percy, I've known you for- what? Almost going to be a full month. And, yes we have become very close, but, why do I get the feeling, I'm not getting _all_ of you? Earlier today, you told me to **not** fall in love with someone with _secrets, lies_ and you said you've created a monster, out of your lies, pain, anger and secret. I've had my suspicions so far, but I think it's time you come clean. I-I-I can't take this, this, feeling of _not knowing_ anymore. You said, if I fall in love with you, I'd only be putting myself in danger, and might _die._ Why? Why did you say that?" I suddenly grew uncomfortable and cleared my throat, twiddling my thumbs. "Annabeth, I'm afraid. I'm afraid, that what I'm going to tell you, will push you away from me, _forever._ I'm afraid that, that either way, I'm going to lose you. I'm going to lose you from him, or, from myself. The words that are soon going to come out of my mouth, are going to push you away. You've got to understand that, growing up, I was only taught two things: fear and love. Sadly, my stepfather was and is only capable of showing me one of those things, while my mother taught me everything else I know. I have never, _ever,_ told anyone what I'm about to tell you. Sure, I have a slight suspicion Thalia knows, but that's because we grew up together. But then, I had to push her away. The same way I was trying to during lunch earlier. Believe it or not, everything I'm about to _admit_ to you, is the truth. A-and, and, I'm about to tell you my life story. I'm not, who you think I am. I'm not some, always happy _guy_ that, has the perfect life. Of course, the second I laid eyes on you, everything got brighter, but life at _home_ never changed. The smiles you see on me when I'm not with you, aren't real. It's all just a façade, a _mask_ I put on _every single day_ whenever I walk out the front door of my home. The other day when you found me beat up in the streets? Wasn't because of some bike accident." I pulled out my house key and showed it to her;

"Annabeth, when I place this key, into the knob of my front door, I'm opening the doors of hell. _Sigh…_ Annabeth, I don't live with- very great people. I know, no one is perfect, but my stepfather is below your average stepfather. When you think of _Stepfather_ you think of two things; a man who enjoys the presence of the wife's kid(s), or a man who is trying to get his wife to give him a child of his own. Well, _my_ stepfather-"

"I'm home!"

"DADDY!" Fredrick had announced his arrival, giving the two twins (obviously. There can't be three twins) a reason to drop what they were doing and run to their father.

I was so close, and yet I'm so far.

* * *

 **Whoa! _Exactly_ 1,900 words! That's cool.**


	6. A Sister and an Enemy

**A sister is always there for you, she is someone that will always protect you from the dangers the world may present to you.**

 **A sister will always know;**

 **Be your shoulder to cry on,**

 **Your shoulder to lean on,**

 **Someone for you to love,**

 **Be there for you during your good and bad times.**

 **A sister will always, love, care, and protect you even when you don't want any of it, or don't return the favor.**

 **A sister will always know when you are in trouble, in need, and will help you to beyond their abilities.**

 **Why?**

 **Because you're their brother** (or sister but I'm using brother because of the story) **, and no matter what happens, a sister will always, ALWAYS love you, no matter who or what you are. – Me (Hopefully. This really came from my heart, and I hope that this is an original:) tell me what you think)**

* * *

 **Sorry if it's a little confusing, but I'm really trying to keep this story in past tense and it's a little difficult since at school during history, I have to write in present tense. :(**

* * *

Of course. Of course that had to happen. Just as I finished mustering all the courage in the world to let my demon out of its cage, Mr. I'm Fredrick-Chase- the-person who has the worst-timing in-the-world had to arrive and announce his presence. All my courage and bravery shattered into microscopic pieces. Pieces that only one very special person will be able to put together. A person like Annabeth. She sadly looked up at me- a small sad smile on her face, and reluctantly slipped her hands out of my grasp, taking in a deep audible breath before letting it go and getting up. She told me to stay there, and I did, for twelve seconds. I know what you're probably thinking, "Dude, you were alone with a girl, How do you plan on explaining that to the girl's father?" I didn't plan to. I had climbed out of her window and jumped down to the ground, pulled my hood up, and walked home with my head down, gazing a hole into my black worn out Converse.

 **Sometime later…- (What? I lost count of the days that passed by, so let's make it, 2 days to present)**

I walked down the familiar boulevard, my body seeming to know where I was going before I did.

I couldn't fathom the thought of never seeing Annabeth again, so every night, I would sneak out of home and climb through Annabeth's window, and watch her peacefully sleep. At times she would wake up from a nightmare and I was too late to get out, so she would see me and ask me to stay with her until she fell asleep. Of course, I would join her in her bed and run my fingers through her blonde princess curls, she would wrap one arm around my waist, a leg around my legs, and place her head on my chest, tucked under my chin, right above my heart, as if she were trying to ensure herself that she was indeed safely in my arms, sleeping a nightmare less dream, because I would scare them away. By the time she'd wake up, I would be gone, her window open and grey curtains flowing in the wind.

This day was different though, this time it wasn't 12:00 am, or sometime close to that, it was 9 o'clock pm, and I was going to Annabeth's to reveal my secret. I wasn't able to take it anymore; lying to Annabeth like that when she was clearly concerned for my health. I would come to school with bruises and cuts, and sure she would ask questions, but she would fix me up, then act like it never happened knowing how much I really didn't like talking about life at home.

I climbed up the fire escape and whistled, a special tune that would signal I was at Annabeth's window. Through the curtains, I was able to see a silhouette, sitting in front of the window before pulling the curtains and opening the window, revealing that Annabeth was indeed in the other side. She smiled and helped me through, before closing the curtains and window.

"Percy. What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, a little edge to her voice. I stayed silent for a few seconds, then opened my mouth to answer, but the _Click_ of her door opening, caused me to look at the person at the other side, the only thing that I was able to register at the time was "Oh" which is what I voiced. I looked over at Annabeth and was slowly getting ready to climb out the window again, "Oh hey! I've heard about you… Percy right?" the boy at the door said before coming over to sit a little too close to Annabeth for my liking. "Yeah. And you are…?" I replied, so much for confessing. The boy introduced himself as Luke Castellan, he had dirty blonde hair that stood up, he was tall, Caucasian, and was wearing black basketball sneakers, dark skinny jeans, and a letterman's jacket. Luke Castellan, captain of the football team was in _Annabeth's_ room. I gritted my teeth and mumbled a quick, "I've got to go." Before starting to open the window, "Percy wait." Annabeth grabbed my wrist, but, I gently pulled it away, tears on the verge of spilling over.

Gabe wasn't the only one to tell me to stay away from Annabeth. Castellan also threatened me a few days after I started school at Goode. At first, I ignored him, thinking that he was just some possessive ex, but after seeing him in that room, all those times when he threw footballs at my head, threw his lunch at me when Annabeth wasn't looking, pushed me against the lockers, and him ruining the last photo I had of my mother, came rushing back into my head, and I wasn't able to take it.

I never ran out of a place as fast as I did that day.

I ran, tears spilling, hood up, and sneakers slapping against the pavement. I didn't want to go home, so I went to a park around where Thalia lives, a park I used to always go to when I was a kid. We loved going to that park, it was always filled with other kids to play with, we found this secret cave under water and would always bring a swim suit just to have an adventure in that cave.

I walked and sat on a bench, and smiled a little at the sight of a few parents leaving the park with their children in business clothes. I laid down on the bench and curled up into a ball in the cold, moments later, I drifted into darkness, a trail of tears on my face.

 **1 day to present**

"Percy? Wake up. Come on, it's cold outside. Let's get you to my place." A familiar voice rang through my head, ripping through my dreamless sleep. I groaned and slowly sat up, wrapping my arms around my very cold body, I took a peek, trying my best to see who it was that woke me from my slow, freezing death, without letting the sun through my eyelashes, "Thalia as that you? What are you doing here?" I asked, my speech a little jumbled together and my teeth chattering, she smiled and reached to pull me up, she gave me her cup of hot chocolate and wrapped her scarf around me, "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Most importantly, why were you sleeping here… hobo?" I chuckled and took a sip of her steaming hot chocolate, before giving it back to her to let her have the rest of her own drink, "Said so yourself. I'm a hobo. A heart broken, poor, freezing, lonely, crying hobo." I gave a very sad, heartless laugh. She looked at me, clearly concerned, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She started leading me to what I can only guess is her apartment, and helped keep me from dying from hypothermia. When we finally reached her apartment, she set me down in the living room and left to go get me some blankets and hot chocolate with some medicine to help me from catching a cold, or in my case, help get rid of the cold. I was left on the couch, observing the small place. "Come on, what happened?" She sat down next to me, wrapping a blanket around me and handing me the medicine. I drank it with the hot chocolate, and told her last night's story. From the time I was walking, to when I ran to the park and fell asleep. I did not leave a single detail out, and when she found out that Luke was bullying me and I didn't tell her, she balled her fists and gritted her teeth. "That little prick. I thought I told him to cut the games. I'm gonna show him a pi-" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the couch when I realized that she was about to leave to kick Luke's butt. Honestly? She can take him on any day. "What _is_ the history between him and her anyway? I mean for him to act like that towards me when I never even knew he or Annabeth existed until a few weeks ago." Thalia sighed and threw herself back onto the couch. Acting like a little child, I pouted and opened my arms, waiting for a hug. At first, she looked at me with a face that said _Big Baby_. but then she gave in and smiled, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me in for a hug. She started running her fingers through my messy hair, the way she always would whenever she would tell me a story when we were kids. "Well, a few years back, maybe around 9th or 10th grade, he and Annabeth used to date. I know, I didn't like the thought of that either. See, since I was older than her by a year, I went to Goode High longer, so I knew what Luke was. Luke was and is a player, always going around getting any girl he wants, uses them, then moves on to the next. Annabeth was no different from any other girl. They dated for a year, and I kept on warning her about what was to come, but she didn't listen. A year after they started dating, she found him making out with some other girl under the bleachers. She was heartbroken since then, but, after a while, although she didn't smile after that, her and Luke became friends again. Now that I think about it, she only started smiling since you've come along." She told me Annabeth's and Luke's story. Well, at least now I know they're not together.

"Thalia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still have access to that music room?" she smirked and pulled out her keys, picked one out, and threw the key at me.

"Never lost it. What do you plan on doing?" I smiled, and told her my plan. If I can't _tell_ Annabeth my feelings, then I'm going to have to speak the only way I know how.

After I explained to her what I planned on doing, she gave me some money for lunch and I walked to school.

That's when all hell broke loose.

When I entered Goode, Luke was there, waiting with his little "posse." He smirked and handed his football to one of his friends, before stepping forward and blocking my way. "Alone. You _do_ know the meaning of that word right? I remember you being there when I told you to LEAVE HER ALONE!" He threw his book bag to the side and punched me in the stomach, causing me to bend down, he used the opportunity to bang my head against his knee, making me fall onto my back. "She's mine!" he grunted as he gave me a good kick to the stomach. "Ohhoho!" I groaned, and curled into a small ball, holding my sides.

"Hey Luke!" someone tapped Luke on the shoulder from behind, "What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of…" his eyes grew wide when the person punched him square in the jaw, he looked up from the floor and said one name, "Thalia?! What'd you do that for?! I was in the middle of beating this loser up!" I groaned from my position on the floor and risked to take a peak at what and who Luke was yelling at, "Thals?" she smiled at me and pulled me up from the ground, "You okay?" I nodded my head, "Awe. Don't tell me, you needed your girlfriend to protect you and pick you up?" Luke teased and looked at me, he turned his head to the side, giving me a perfect angle to punch him right in his nose. I resisted the urge and waited for Thalia's word, "Come on Perc, they're not worth it." I can tell Thalia had a really hard time getting that past the barrier of her lips, but instead of making it harder I nodded my head, jaw clenched, and started to walk away with her. "Go ahead and cry to the piece of trash you call your mom!" I turned around and punch Luke in the face so hard, I sent him flying a few feet in the ground, his face and my knuckles bleeding. I growled at his friends and they scrambled, leaving Luke to pick himself up and run away, his arms trying to keep his body off the floor while his legs wobbled. "Don't ever speak of my mother again." I growled. I can practically _feel_ the proud smile on Thalia's face as she patted my back. "Thalia. What are you doing here?" my emotions changed into one of gratitude when I turned around to face my sister-in-everything-but-blood. She smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders, "Makes no sense to go to school where I don't have anyone to talk to. Didn't I tell you? I transferred. For the rest of the year and next year, your Big Ole Thals will be going to school with you. Come on little bro, let's get you cleaned up before first period." She helped clean up the blood and put a bandage on the side of my face as I wrapped some gauze on my torso. "You packed quite the punch back there. Alright. You're good."

That was the first bad thing to happen to me that day.

The second time fate decided to throw me under the bus, and put me through a near death and/or embarrassing situation, was sometime around lunch, I was talking to Grover (one of Thalia and Annabeth's friends, I met him yesterday. Seems like a nice guy) when the Principal **(spelling?)** came and called me by my full name; Perseus Jackson. Very Greek name, which is why I don't like hearing my full name. Also a little too formal if you ask me. So anyways, the whole cafeteria looked on as Luke glared at me beside the Principal, well, now I know why I'm being called to the office, Luke's father _is_ the principal. Great. Just great.

Turns out, when you get into a fight with the principal's son, you get suspended and sent home early. Which leads to the third bad thing that happened to me that day: Gabe.

Last time I checked, I haven't been home since yesterday morning. So, about 25 hours give or take. You know what happens when Gabe isn't fed? Terrible things happen… to _me_.

* * *

 **Wow! Long time no see my fellow readers. What did you think of today's chapter? It was 2,630 words exactly. Cool right. Again, sorry if the timing (present/past tense) is a little bad. I'm not really good when it comes to stuff like this, if you couldn't tell already. So… what will happen to Percy?**

 ***How does he plan on telling Annabeth how he feels? Well, tell me. Would you… like for him to sing a special song that I think is perfect for the situation, tell her face to face, accidentally tell her through a rage fit, have someone else tell her because like, Gabe kidnaps her and he tells her and of course Percy rescues the love of his life (or not;)) OR do you want me to do something different. VOTE on one of the given choices via REVIEW. Please VOTE BY NOVEMBER 11, 11:00 pm***


	7. Pool Party

**Super sorry, see, I really have a good reason why I haven't updated on any of my stories. I've been and still am, sick since… the third. I planned on putting up this chapter a while ago, but I got like, really sick. I just got better today and decided to give you guys a little gift and post a new chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait. :|**

* * *

 **FEAR has two meanings-**

 **Forget Everything & Run**

 **OR**

 **Face Everything & Rise**

 **THE CHOICE IS YOURS.**

* * *

So, thinking that certain day over, it probably wasn't a good idea to get into a fight with Luke, because then I'd get sent home, _then_ Gabe will beat me and _bla bla bla,_ and Thalia knew this, so she tried to take the blame, but then Luke told his dad that I threw the first punch, and Thalia was no where _near_ us at the time, so the principal decided to "let-it-slide" for Thalia, and sent me home.

"Home" is where I am now. I tried to sneak in, but Gabe seems to have a tracking device on me, because next thing I know, I'm being dragged to my room, where I am _punished_ and knocked out, him claiming that he was about to "have fun" when I ruined it.

So, about three hours later, I lay, on the floor of my room, bleeding every ounce of blood I have, and, _smiling_ because let's face it; it's sad when you've gotten so used to pain, you've become numb to it. I went into the shower to rinse myself, before walking out of the house and into the streets, going somewhere I haven't been to in years.

If only I bothered to make sure no one saw me.

I sniffed as I pulled out the key Thalia had given me earlier, and unlocked the door to a recording room full of instruments. Time to get to work.

"I would- _RING_ " I was interrupted when the phone Thalia lent me rang. I picked it up and placed it on my ear, "Hello." I answered. "Yeah. Percy? Can you meet me by the pool at the school?" Annabeth? "I'll be there in….. two minutes. I'm not that far. Bye." I hung up and ran. She sounded a little scared, so I wanna make sure she's okay.

"Luke." I growled when I arrived. Luke held Annabeth by the hair on the edge of the pool. He smiled, "I thought I told you to stay away from her. You don't learn do you? How many times do I need to send you back home to your pops to get some discipline?" I took a cautious step forward and set my hand in front of me, "Whatever Gabe told you, he's lying. Where do you find fun in peoples pain? Look-" I cut myself off by running and pushing Annabeth to the side, after punching Luke on the lungs to make him let go. We fought and fought, punch kick, anything you name it we did it. Annabeth tried to get him off me but to no avail. I decided to go for my only bet; the pool. I rolled over and pushed Luke into the deep end of the pool, but he took my hand and dragged me with him. He pulled me under and tried to use my head as a ladder, but I moved and caused him to fall. _I_ tried to go up, but he pulled me back down. We both sank to the bottom of the pool as we fought for freedom. Finally, I got a lucky punch to his chest, and was able to swim up and out of the pool.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I ran to her. She nodded her head and threw herself at me, burying her face into my wet chest and now see through, clingy, green shirt, and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Annabeth. Annabeth we can't do this. Look what happened. God Annabeth, one wrong move and he could have killed you! I-I can't let that happen. No. Not when Gabe is still alive." she held onto me even tighter, but I didn't try to physically stop her. Instead, she seemed to have enough with me and roughly kissed me. It took me by surprise, but pretty soon, I very roughly pushed her against a wall, causing her to moan and kiss me faster, and she wrapped her legs around my waist **(I am very uncomfortable now. Don't know where that came from. Oh and let's just act like during their make out session Luke decided to run away)**. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, kissing very roughly and quickly, but soon, I pulled away. She whimpered a little before she decided to settle with putting sloppy kisses along my jawline and neck, "A-A-Ann, Annabeth." I practically cried, "Annabeth no. Stop!" I pulled away from her and yelled the last part to myself. "Annabeth, if we continue, you're not going to like what you see," I started to unbuckled my belt and unzip my sweater, "I'm not, some regular guy," I took off my shoes and socks and pulled off my sweater, "Heck, I'm afraid by showing you this, but, you need to know what you're getting yourself into," I pulled off my belt and shirt, showing her my many scars, cuts; souvenirs from many sessions with Gabe, she walked around me, her finger lightly touching my skin on various places, "Gabe-"

"Speak the devils name, and he shall come." A raspy yet familiar voice said. "Annabeth. Run." **(Ever watch a movie and that happens and when the girl runs the cool music is in the background? Well imagine that)** Annabeth gave me one last kiss before hiding. "Gabe, what are you doing here?" I asked, acting like I just got out of the pool. "Haha, funny. I could be asking you the same thing." I grunted as he swung a metal pole straight into my stomach. I fell to the floor and rolled around, avoiding another strike. "Your mother never pleased me, and the one time I get the chance to have fun, ya ruin it!" this time, someone grabbed me from behind and held me in place, letting Gabe hit me with the pole again,

He might as well have hit me with a metal bat.

In the distance, with the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blonde go through the doors. I smiled knowingly to myself,

She's safe.

Now to get myself out of here, I felt around and felt my belt laying on the floor next to my foot. I wrapped it so the metal part was over my knuckles, and swung. I hit Gabe directly on the right eye and did a back flip while wrapping my belt around the guy's neck. I pulled and pulled, making it tighter and tighter before I heard sirens. I let go and ran outside to find Annabeth smiling with a phone in her hands, Thalia stood next to her, with Grover and Annabeth's brothers Mathew and Bobby. "Hey." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, I wrapped mine around her and rocked side to side, Thalia gave me a thumbs up, Grover talked to the police, and Mathew and Bobby just smiled at me. "I'm sorry." I said. Annabeth looked up at me and tilted her head to the side like a lost puppy, "I put you through all of that, that, that, _danger_ and you had to see me and-" what a lucky guy I am to be kissed by the love of my life just because I'm talking, "Percy, you didn't do anything. As a matter a fact, you saved me. So stop beating yourself out and come one, let's go home." I put my shirt back on and took her hand, smiling. A real, genuine smile. The first real smile I've smiled in a decade.

* * *

 **:/ hopefully next chapter both the story and I get better.**


	8. Mr Smith

The cops sent Annabeth home, alongside a cop, Grover, Thalia and her little brothers. Police officer, Smith, drove me over to the station and led me to an interrogating room, I sat down on the metal chair.

"What happened?" he asked me for the fifth time. I again, refused to answer unless I had a certain someone alongside me.

 _Unbeknownst to me at the time, Thalia and Annabeth were on the other side of the one sided mirror, watching._

3 hours later, I hit my breaking point; "What happened?!" my interrogator got impatient and slammed his fists on the metal table top, "Damnit Jackson! Stop playing these terrible games! I'm trying to put the snob behind bars, but I _need_ you to cooperate! You are our only victim, we _need_ a damn statement! I need you to come clean son!" I stood up, so fast, the metal chair flew two feet behind me, and slammed my hands in the table too, "You don't understand- wouldn't understand! Let me ask you something officer: do you love your father?" he nodded his head with no hesitation, "Does he love you? Would you do anything for each other? Put yourselves in peril for the other?" I got another nod, I plopped back down on my chair, "Then you _don't_ understand." I concluded to him out loud. Smith frustratedly exhaled through his nose, he paced in front of me, back and forth, occasionally running his hand through his wavy brown hair. He turned around, conjured something from a hand from the opened door, he turned around and tossed a file at the table,

I tried my best to not look down.

"If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for _her_." He pointed to the file. I reluctantly took the file and took a look, I slammed the file shut and threw it to the floor and angrily looked at him, "Leave. Her. Out. Of. _This_." I growled. He raised an eyebrow, amused. "She could have died! Do you hear me?! Died! D-I-E-D! Because _YOU_ didn't distance yourself. _YOU_ reeled her in. _YOU_ let her in. Most of all, _YOU_ knew. Ya knew what would happen. You knew. You let her into your charade. _YOU_ did. She didn't invite herself in." he got so close to my face, our noses were touching. I _growled_ like an animal and lunged. Well, _almost_. I, at the end, controlled my self and settled for yelling; " _You_ don't have a _clue_ what I've been through. _You_ don't have to wake up every morning, praying that it's not your last. _You_ don't have to worry, about-about being the next victim. Wondering if you were the reason for _her_ death. You don't have to wake up every morning from a _nightmare. I_ had to stay away from the only thing keeping me _sane._ Do you know how hard that is? To, to be _scared_ for the life of the one person you have left? No," I scoffed, "of course you haven't. BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT ME." I sat back down and ignored him. Not talking until I have my family here, I had told him. He chuckled and walked out.

He walked back in, a cup of ice cold water in hand. I stared at the foreign object warily. He reached me and raised his hand, my reaction? I ran all the way half across the room to get away. I cowered away in fear. He raised a curious eyebrow and took a step forward.

I heard footsteps getting louder and louder from the hall.

He took another step.

I gulped and began to tear, "S-s-stay back. Please. Stop!"

I lost my control when he got really close. I heard the knob of the metal door quickly turn, and the heavy door itself was thrown open. From the other side, emerged the one and only; Annabeth Chase. She glared at the officer and came to my side, as she hugged my and protected me from the outside world, she spoke to Smith, "I think that's enough sir. I'll be taking him home now. Good night. Thank you." She helped pull me to my feet and led me to a car, her father, brothers and Thalia all in the small gray car. We walked in, hand in hand. My fears; taken away with the fall breeze.


	9. The Plan

I should've known the peace wouldn't last forever.

Annabeth, Mr. Chase, Thalia, the twins and I rode in silence back to the Chase household, Annabeth's head resting on my shoulder. It was not too long into the drive when I noticed the way Mr. Chase's hands clamped onto the steering wheel, as if holding on for dear life, we never really got along, "Ahem," I cleared my throat, "Mr. Chase, I- I uh… _understand_ how, uh, rather, uncomfortable this may be for you- so if you'd like, you can just pull over and drop me off here- I'll find my own way back home." I offered, my voice barely above a whisper. He looked at me through the mirror, that's when he seemed to notice that we were the only ones awake, "Of course I don't like this- _my_ daughter hanging out with _you_? Out of all the other, "fish in the sea" she just _had_ to pick you. Tell me something," he shifted in his seat as we came to a brief stop; red light, " _Why_ you? Why you? What makes you so-o damn special, that she's willing to risk her life for you? Die for you? _Lie_ for you? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn this car around _right now_ and turn you back to the police. _One_ ," he raged. I looked at Annabeth's face- peaceful and innocent; oblivious to her surroundings, "I don't have one," I simply said, "I can't. That's something Annabeth, and her alone; can answer. I honestly, don't know why me. For all I know: she could've picked the next boy who's actually worthy of her time- worthy of being in her presence. I once asked her the same question you're asking me; as a matter a fact, I ask myself the same thing everyday: Why me? I can't tell you why I'm so special, because I'm not; I can't give you a good reason why you shouldn't turn me back to the cops, and I definitely can't tell you why she picked me; but I can tell you one thing- I love your daughter. I love her so much, I am willing to act like I never even _met_ her to keep her safe; of course, that'll hurt me more than hell itself, but if that means she's safe and alive, I'll do anything." I confessed. Mr. Chase clenched his teeth and continued driving, not a single word came from him after that. I turned my gaze to the window, where I watched as the starless night sky passed my; not knowing that this time was about to be my last.

Not wanting to wake Annabeth up when we arrived, I carried her from the car, to her bedroom upstairs; where I set her on her bed and tucked her in, before I started heading for the door. A soft, warm hand reached out and grabbed mine, stopping me in the middle of my tracks. I turned around to find the tired, yet angelic and beautiful, face of Annabeth Chase, "Don't go. Don't leave me. Please, stay," I felt guilty for planting that seed of intimidation in her, and climbed into bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her protectively, "I won't. I'll never leave you, promise," she snuggled deep into my chest, tucking her head under my chin, wrapping her arms around my waist, leg over mine, and face buried into my chest/shirt, I felt her fist my shirt and nod. Not even five minutes later, her breathing slowed and steadied, indicating she had fallen asleep.

I followed right after.

 **Next Afternoon: Present:**

The next day, Annabeth, Thalia and I decided to stay home and just relax, after all- Annabeth did have a terrible day yesterday, and needs some rest. So all day, we've been in Annabeth's room, just; talking. From time to time Mathew or Bobby would knock on the door, and deliver a message from their dad, and they seemed to be troubled because they were forcing themselves to look at only Thalia or Annabeth, never me. Thalia- knowing what happened last night- would just look at me in sympathy, but I would just shrug it off.

Thalia and I tried our best to keep Annabeth laughing and smiling, after all, she could've died yesterday thanks to me.

The day was going on as it was expected, until the one time Mr. Chase himself came upstairs, and asked for me to join him downstairs, where I had a few "visitors." I gave Thalia a look, making sure she understood.

She nodded her head.

As I walked downstairs, something Gabe once told me rang through my ears, _"_ _Don't you dare run away from me_ boy _,"_ he said, _"_ _I've got eyes everywhere. I've got a few favors from the authorities that I'll call in if you ever run away from me again. You understand?"_ Of course, he was only able to whisper, because my cousins from my dad's side are very protective; all of us are, and Gabe didn't want to get into trouble with any of us. Well, me alone fine, but when I'm with family from my dad's side, he looks like a sheep in a cage full of lions; defenseless.

I was able to catch up with Mr. Chase at the doorway, where I found two men in uniform, police uniform. One pulled out a pair of hand cuffs while the other showed everyone behind me a warrant. "Perseus Jackson, you are under arrest, under the charge of the murder of your mother, Sally Jackson. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish." One said while the other forced me to turn around while he put on handcuffs, Annabeth ran forward and threw herself at me, burying her head into my chest,

My shirt getting wetter by the second.

She started to pound my chest with her fist, "No! They can't take you away!" Annabeth started, I looked behind her and nodded to Thalia, who started to take a step forward, "You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You didn't kill anyone. He didn't kill anyone!" She pounded even harder.

"Annabeth, Annabeth look at me, listen. I'm not leaving you, okay? I'm not leaving you. Think of this as, a… see you later. But I'm not leaving you. I'm going to come back to you." I nodded my head after giving her a very quick kiss. Thalia stepped forward and grabbed Annabeth by the arms before she could lunge for me, because the police officer started to pull me back by the cuffs, Thalia glared at the police officers as Annabeth cried into her shoulder, "The boy better come back, or I'm calling a few favors of my own." Thalia glared. One police officer immediately got into the driver's side, while the other one pushed me into the back seat, before sitting in the front himself. I looked to my left to see a man with a trench coat and shades, "I'm guessing you're the one that owed the old sot a favor?" I raised an eyebrow at the man in question. The man shook his head, "I'm the one who's going to get you out." he pulled his sunglasses off and put them in an inside pocket of his coat, he turned to face me, sea green eyes staring into sea green eyes, he put a hand out and smiled, "Hello. Poseidon Jackson, at your service." I shook the man's hand, "Ja-ja-Jackson?!" I stuttered and let go.

No. This can't be. This is all a dream, yeah that's what it is: a dream. I'm, I'm back in bed, holding Annabeth close, and dreaming about _all_ of this. Either that, or maybe we just have the same last name.

"Who's Annabeth? And I can assure you that having the last name as me is not a coincidence." S***! I said that out, loud didn't I?

"Yes, you did. Mind your language son," I blushed, but it soon turned from embarrassment to rage, "Why?" was the only question I was able to voice from the trillion running through my head, _Bang, Bang,_ "Hey! Keep it down back there!" one of the police officers hit the window and yelled. "Wait, they know you're here?" I asked Poseidon.

What a weird name, I guess it runs in the family.

Poseidon nodded his head, "I had a few favors of my own that I called in." I nodded my own head and turned to look out the window, not wanting to talk to my so-called- _Father_. I guess he understood that I wanted to be left alone, because he stopped talking and looked out the window on his side.

I hope Annabeth's okay.

"She's fine, son. Your cousin offered to help keep her safe for the time being, she does wish, that she could come back home to visit in different matters though. Her twin and other brother are waiting for us back at the station. Like I said before, I'm here to get you out. After this, the family will come together and it'll be like old times, before I had to leave you and your mother. We'll all live under the same roof, watching over each other the way Thalia and you did when you were children. You have a great family: people that care for you, people that you care for."

Yeah, I had everyone with me but one person, _him_. The one guy I was supposed to have with me, not my uncle, my cousins, but my dad. I was supposed to be protected by and protect my dad, not by and to my cousins.

"Who're we meeting up with?" Poseidon shifted in his seat,

" _I'm_ meeting up with your cousins, unfortunately a favor can only go so far. Gabe has requested his, _buddies_ to make sure that you are put in the same holding cell as him. A cell that is not protected or looked over by nor cameras, or security. To not raise suspicion, a friend of mine recommended that these two "police officers" take you to Gabe, leave you there for twenty four hours, and take you out. By then, we should be able to convince a judge that you are not guilty. Although, we will need your help." he waved to the front. One of the "police officers" turned around and pulled off his sunglasses, "Ares?" said man replied with a smile, "The one and only. Gotta tell ya kid, it was fun while it lasted. I'm gonna make sure you're not turned into a pulp. (unfortunately) Long time no see, cuz." I smiled and shook his hand, he continued, "This here is good old Hephaestus. Now that introductions are over- even though I doubt you'd forget your own cousins- we go over the plan."

"Right now, we're going to drop you off at the station; where they'll hold you until "further notice." Since Gabe has called in a favor, no one can be anywhere near the room where they'll hold you. That's where Hephaestus comes in, he's going to set up a few small cameras, and a mic, but he's going to need some time. We're going to have to set a distraction."

"Sorry cuz, but you're going to have to fight the old sot again. You guys are going to fight, but once things get a little heated, I'll jump in and pull you apart, plant a bug. Once you two are "alone" in the holding cell, you're going to have to get him to confess that he killed your mom." I ran the plan over again in my head, seems full proof, "You're not the one that came up with the plan, are you?" I asked. Ares shook his head. "That would be me." A familiar voice said. "I'll have to agree with Ares, long time no see." I looked to the middle seat of the front row, "How's my daughter?"


	10. Phase Two: Success

"What's this kid in for?" A lady in blue uniform asked, she stood up from her desk and rested her hand on the handle of her hand gun, "Gang? Seems like he would qualify. Robbed an old lady?" she continued to muse herself. My cuffs jingled as Ares let out a full hearted laugh, "Nah. You've got to stop thinking so lowly of these teenagers, Beatrice. If you must know, he's been charged for the second degree murder of his mother, Sally Jackson. Kid may be facing thirty to life." the lady-Beatrice- raised her eyebrows so high, they threatened to get lost in her brown frizzy hair. I grinned to myself, knowing the truth, and instantly regretted it.

The female police officer saw my smirk, and leaned forward till our noses were barely an inch away, "You find that funny? The death of your own mother, the woman that shielded you from the horrors of what we call _life_ , sacrificed her fun for you, fed you, cleaned you, you think it's funny? Hmm?" Burning drops of lava threatened to burn past my eyelids, and suck up all the oxygen in the room. I shook my head and shoved my tears back to where they came from. From the corner of my eye, I could see Hephaestus at work, connecting wires and finding the right angles.

"No mam." I said, my chin held up high.

She eyed me warily and snapped her fingers, another police officer came forward with Gabe, in an orange jumpsuit, and no cuffs with teeth that dig into your skin, "Hahaha, I see I'm going to have a new _inmate."_ he mocked. I growled and lunged at him. I kneed him in different places, he punched me in others. I used my head to try and crack his' open, but it didn't work. Instead, he grabbed my head with both hands and banged it against his knee. After a few minutes, I looked to my left and found Athena, giving me the signal that Hephaestus was done. I growled to make sure Ares saw, and acted like I was going to tackle again, but Ares stepped in the middle, "Alright ladies, that's enough chit chatting' break it up." he pulled me over to the holding cell, while pushing Gabe back to his officer.

Both of us were pushed into a cell at the very end of a dark room, a room where there would be no visitors, no guards, no medics, and definitely no Annabeth.

It's just Gabe, me, and the cameras Hephaestus hopefully installed correctly. Oh boy.

I planted my face between two iron bars, my knuckles turning whiter than the whitest thing you've ever seen times one hundred, as I held onto the bars in the sides of my face. I rolled my eyes and sighed as Gabe laid down on the cold, hard, floor, sighing in 'ecstasy' as a few bones cracked, "Ya know, it's pathetic, how easily you can get a favor from a government agent done. Gotta hand it to you kid, nice; clean job you did with your mother. The way she looked when she took that knife straight to the-"

My knuckles turned even _whiter_.

"I didn't kill her. You did. Remember?" he raised an eyebrow and gave a hearty laugh.

"Yeah well, if you didn't move when I threw that knife, which was meant for you by the way, she wouldn't have died. So ultimately; you killed her, _son_. Haha, funny how this world works, right? You took the most important thing away from yourself. Haha-a-a. Oh, you should've seen the look on your face when you realized what had happened. Priceless. But, guess what, you're in here now, meaning you're serving your time while I'll be let go, and find that pretty dumb blonde of yours. Bet she's still closed right? I'll open her up real good."

I can almost hear Athena's grip on her messenger bag tighten.

But it was lost with the sound of my knuckles going straight through Gabe's face.

My eyesight turned red, I didn't see myself kicking him, punching him, spitting at him. I didn't see myself smash his head against the ground. Heck, my vision was still blurred by the time two guards came in with trays, dropping them when they saw the blood. They had to get five very buff guards to pull me off, then they had to call a doctor for a sleeping agent, then give me three more just to calm me down. I grabbed the forearm of one of the men I recognized from my last police office visit. Mr. Smith.

Everything turned black as I gazed at Gabe's smiling, bloody face. This whole thing was a goddamn trap.

Annabeth! I need to get to Annabeth! I screamed in my head. _She's okay, Annabeth's okay. Remember? We've got family watching over her._ I saw the faint smile of my father, the sun slowly breaking through the image. Yeah, I assured myself, family. My cousins are watching over her.

Annabeth smiled as she held a hand out for me, her complexion as beautiful as ever with the way the sun is shining down on her. I looked down and took it, her small hand in mine. She smiled that smile that always made my brain melt right through my ears, and started pulling me, leading me. She seems so happy, as if, as if none of my nightmares ever happened. She laughed the laugh that warmed my cold heart up every time I hear it, and plopped down on a blue blanket that appeared from thin air. I sat down next to her, staring at her instead of the clear, relaxing, stream she was observing. She leaned on my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head and pulled her close, "Percy?"

"Hm?"

"Percy…. Wake up. Wake up," what the-?

"Ah!" I awoke with a start, panting and sweating, my right hand clutching my heart. A hand placed itself on my shoulder, causing me to jump and turn around, "Whoa, there! No need to get so feisty. You're being transferred back to your holding cell," a man with a mask confronted me as I started tugging on my chains, "Good luck," he smiled behind his doctor's mask and blue scrubs. I tugged at my chains more, before I was thrown back into the stone box.

"Hahahahaha…..lookie who we have here. Think you're so tough now? Huh, munchkin? I'll show ya tough," we both grunted as Gabe kicked me in the gut, taking advantage of my person being incapacitated on the ground. Two more grunts bounced off the walls of the room like a basketball, as I was kicked again. He kicked me a few more times before seeming to get tired, he threw himself on the floor and hummed and laughed himself to sleep, mumbling something about the beating was better than 'old times.' I coughed while hugging my stomach and sides, curled up like a ball on the floor, and looked up, glaring at the cameras. They moved up and down, side to side; they're watching. I wonder who else is with them.

"We wouldn't be here right now, if you didn't throw that knife, you know that right?" I tried to get him to confess once again that he had killed my mother, and not me. "Hahaha, not gonna happen _boy_. It was a pleasure getting the job done though. The small _Thwack_ and _SQUISH_ I heard when the knife I had thrown went straight into her heart. Haha-a-a oh. While we're here, I can have my fun. Trust me, you're going to wish you were still at home, tied to that desk of yours, spitting out blood as I punch and torment you." I remembered those times quite well. "The way you could cough and throw up _buckets_ and _buckets_ of blood passes even me." I looked up at him and smirked, "You talk better when sober, you know that?" I asked him. He turned red from rage and pushed me up against the bars with all his might, "Listen _boy_ , I'm your father now, so show me some respect! So what if I'm drinkin' all the time?! You've still got nothin' on me! What're you gonna tell the cops, 'My father drinks!' Ha! They won't do anything! They won't believe you. They'd feel lucky that you're mine and not their problem. If you were really wanted, that girl would've let you stay with her. Your father wouldn't have left. I stayed! So guess what? I get to discipline you however I like. Even if that includes using my gun!" to make his point, he lifted up my shirt and showed me three bullet wounds that were in different places. One was merely centimeters from my heart, another punctured my liver, and the third went straight through my lungs to my spine.

I spit blood on his face.

"The police can't do nothin' to me! I'm untouchable! And for the rest of your time here, I'm gonna make your life a livin' hell." He got really close to my face. Spitting, I said four words, "It was already hell."

He growled, pulled me forward by the shirt, before banging my head against the bars, dropping me to the floor. He sat back down on the ground.

 **A few more beatings, 24 hours, and five doses of medications later…**

The distant sound of metal keys banging against one another echoed through my ears. I sat in a corner, my lip and face bloody, my knuckles also sharing the same fate. The noise sounded like they were at the end of a long, dark tunnel, but the reality is, they're no more than four feet away from me. Gabe walked out of the cell on his own, with only a few scratches that would soon heal. I looked up from my gaze on my hands, resting on my laps, to find a guard staring intently at me, "Get up!" he roughly grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up. He put cuffs with a slightly larger chain, and set my hands in front of me. Two guards with guns escorted me to what I guess is a visitor room or something.

Oh boy how wrong I was just now. Instead, I found myself in a cafeteria, full of tattooed, scarred, buff, tough looking people. All of them scowled at me, as if they either hated me, or were jealous of me, I can't really tell for some of them had scars on their lips. I awkwardly walked a little close to the police officer, whom kept his hand on his gun, a warning; get too close or make the wrong move and you're dead.

The police officer pushed me forward towards another whom was standing in front of a door. The police officer grabbed my arm roughly, and grunted when I pulled away. I looked at the police officer and finally recognized the short curly brown hair, the permanent scowl, and name tag. "What do you want from me Smith? Want to embarrass me again?" one of the police officers, whom I assume is Ares, stepped forward, hand ready on his gun, "Ha, I don't want anything from you; just the truth. What happened?" I scoffed and took a step back, "I want my attorney. I was told that if I were questioned, I have the right to an attorney," Smith laughed and clapped a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off as fast as it landed. Smith nodded his head, "Sure kid. Sure. What's the name of your attorney?"

"Athena"

He nodded his head and wrote it down.

Phase two: complete. Time to move on to Phase three: expose the bastard.

* * *

 **PLEASE VOTE ON POLL IN MY PROFILE!** **Whoa! Over 2.000 words! Sorry this chapter came out late, but I went to the doctor the other day and I was told I'm "Over doing it" meaning, that if I continue typing this stuff on my phone, then transfer it to my laptop, the shaking of my hand is going to become permanent. And if my hand shakes, I cant text/type, and if I can't type, I can't do what makes me happy, and if I can't do what makes me happy, I can't make you guys happy! Don't worry, I won't stop, and I'll be okay. I'm just going to do one chapter per week, because remember, I have three stories to write for, not your fault. Anyways, when I'm down to one story, whichever that story may be, I'll update more frequently. Hope I see you guys next week! This is Hero of Olympus in disguise, hoping you have or had, a good day. I would like to thank Average Canadian for making my day extra special!**


	11. Forgetting to Put on Clean Underwear

**I've learned that sometimes all a person needs in life, is a hand to hold and a heart to understand**

* * *

Smith walked off, phone in hand, saying that all he needed to do was make a quick phone call and then we would be all set. _Is Athena even_ licensed _to be a lawyer?_ I thought, _Or is this also part of the plan…?_ He smiled, gave a, and I quote, "huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge" thanks, smiled (again) and turned his phone off. He, 'cool-y' walked back to me, and unlocked my cuffs, I could almost _hear_ the jealous thoughts of the other prisoners. Oh wait, they were actually saying them out loud, whoopsie. Heehee.

Smith guided me back to an interrogating room, and left me there. An hour or so later, Athena was in. We went over the details of Phase Three. Apparently, both of Gabe's confessions, and all the beatings he had given me within the last twenty four hours, was downloaded into the hard drive of the security system, so Athena and anyone who knows the password, has access to the footage. After Phase Three, we move into the final step, if, however, we fail- we move to Plan B: Escape, although, Athena, Poseidon and I all hope it doesn't come down to that, we have plans ready for any occasion.

"Athena?" I stopped Athena from her ramble. A little annoyed, and yet curious as to why I stopped her, she looked up, "Yes?" Athena sat straight and curled her fingers. I uncomfortably shifted in my seat, and looked her dead in the eye, "Do you really think I'm worth your daughters time?," she seemed taken aback by this, but I continued, "I mean, Fredrick seems like he's more than happy to have me here. Annabeth has lived with him, he should know what's best for her. What if, what if I'm not the best for Annabeth?," I asked her sincerely. She looked at me, and for the first time since I have ever met Athena, she was at a loss of words. She opened and closed her mouth multiple times, she reminded me of a fish out of water.

I felt my heart, soul, and very being melt into darkness when I felt the second turn into half a minute, that 30 seconds turn into 1 minute, one minute turning into five, but, in my head, days past. Supereons passed before I dropped my head in shame. Athena reached across the table and cupped my chin. She pushed my chin up, forcing me to face her. She looked at me, dead in the eye, and spoke her mind, "Percy, the fact that you're in jail, for my daughter, in ways that not even you may understand at the moment, shows me all I need to know. You're a very loyal, caring, strong-willed, and selfless man. You're perfect for my daughter, and she knows that, which is why _she hasn't_ let go. So, you shouldn't either, unless you have a great reason as to why you should do so."

'Tis be a pretty, pretty line break (not my doing)

 **Sorry, I saw this in another story and couldn't help but put it in here, apologies if you are the author and feel offended.**

I watched as Athena confidently walked to the middle of the wooden floor, fixing the angle of her glasses and fixing the cuffs of her suit, she walked back and forth before facing Smith, the first who will give his testimony. "Mr. Smith, what happened at the night of Sally Jackson's death?" Athena asked. Smith shifted in his chair, "I was, uh… well, the office received a call that a women was killed and, I was sent to pick up the family for questioning. Wh-" Athena turned and faced him, fire burning in her eyes. With the intensity of the hypothetical daggers impacting on his skin, Smith shut up. It must run in Athena's genes. I could imagine how many people she's used that stare- sorry, ADHD can be a real pain in the butt sometimes. To stop detouring my train of thought, I softly started tapping my knee with no rhythm. Athena pushed her grey metal glasses further up the bridge of her nose, her eyes at this point were bright with excitement and determination.

I figured a long time ago that Annabeth got her eye color from her mother, but Annabeth's seemed more like a stormy gray, a color that I have come to love.

The tapping on my knee became even _more_ irregular as Athena used a minute to just walk around and read something in her file. "Mr. Smith," she began, "it says here, that you reported that Mr. Jackson, when interrogated, had retracted back into the farthest corner of the room, when you brought your hand up. Did I get that right?" Athena asked, pointing out one of my vulnerable states. Smith nodded a little hesitantly, I would have done the same. _Why would Athena bring this up? Why did the jury all the sudden seem interested? Why are my palms so sweaty? Did I brush my teeth? Put on clean underwear? Did I forget something? What in the world am I thinking?!_

"You said so yourself, when you entered the booth, you said, and I quote, 'Weird, it's like the boy was afraid or something. Did I do something scary?' and after looking through the tape, you came up empty handed. Percy was scared. Why would he be so scared, to a getter as simple as the raising of an arm? Smith, do me a favor please, if you don't mind, and raise up your arm the way you did during Percy's interrogation." Smith did as told and the jury gasped.

I saw it too.

It looked like he was ready to strike someone, and with him being in front of me, I decked out of my chair. At the moment, I had forgotten of the case, and me being in a court room, and straight up fell off my chair. It felt so embarrassing to have at least half a hundred or more people staring at me. I climbed back into my chair awkwardly and drank some water, the jury seemed to be hard at work, thinking. I could practically see the gears turning in their heads.

For the rest of Smith's testimony, all I heard was a ringing in my ears as if a bomb had gone off.

When it was my turn, everything was fuzzy and blurry. I walked up to the stand, and the only sound I was able to hear was the echoing of my heels clicking against the smooth polished court floor. I looked at the crowd gathered before me, I noticed a few reporters, a few of my cousins, my dad, Mr. Fredrick, and Annabeth. I guess Thalia stayed to take care of Mathew and Bobby or something.

Athena was the first to question me.

"What happened on the night of your mother's death?" I shifted in my seat.

"Well, I came home from school, a boarding school, and my mom and Gabe were arguing. At first I ignored it, it was a fight they fought annually. My mom always wanted to send me to a boarding school- she didn't want me alone with Gabe everyday- but Gabe wanted me to go to a public school, claiming that 'We would save over $357 dollars a month' but my mom didn't care about the money. Anyways, this one day though-" Athena raised her hand to cut me off and raised an eyebrow.

"You say, your mom didn't want you home, why?"

"Gabe, when she was around, would verbally abuse me. He also had very bad drinking habits, and was always playing poker with people that lived in the building. His poker friends were always drinking, smoking, and down drugs: she didn't like that."

"And when she's not home?" I sighed.

"When mom wasn't home, Gabe would physically abuse me. He would uh, tie me up, beat me until either he or I knocked out. Um, I would get tied down to a wall, and he would throw empty beer bottles at me. Even as a drunk, he had great aim.

"He wouldn't feed me, but expect me to feed him. If I ever got home a nanosecond after three, I would get his worst punishments." Athena seemed pleased and the jury gave me sympathetic looks. The judge had to bang his gavel to get the court room silent once again. He shuffled through some papers, "It says here you've got some evidence of Mr. Ugliano confessing this himself? Okay, let's see it." Gabe fidgeted in his seat.

Athena grabbed a little remote form her pocket, and clicked _Play_. The video showed him confessing he killed Mom, him showing the camera the many scars he imprinted in my body to last forever, it seemed like the jury was in my favor. Most of them glared at Gabe, some of them beloved this was fake. The judge and everyone in the room looked disgusted, and they seemed as if they wanted to feed Gabe to the crows.

The judge banged his gavel six times before the room was at least down to whispers. Everyone seemed like they already made their decision, but we had to hear Gabe's side, and I wasn't done.

"Mr. Jackson…"

* * *

 **PLEASE VOTE ON POLL IN MY PROFILE! Hey guys, how's life? Anyways, as promised, a new chapter has been posted! A little later than usual, I think, but you know, like I said last chapter, I have to slow down a little and take my time between chapters because of my hand. =( but, I will definitely have another chapter posted by Christmas or sooner! Don't forget to review, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	12. Verdict

**Sort of, accidentally did it in a third Person view, with Percy in the spotlight.**

* * *

"Mr. Jackson, if you'd please—continue with your testimony," judge Taylor gave Athena a nod. Athena sat down, and up came Smelly Gabe's lawyer.

He stood up and buttoned his jacket, "Mr. Jackson . . . are you implying that my client is a child abuser?"

"Irrelevant."

"Excuse me. Mr. Jackson, can we, see the scars for ourselves?" Percy hesitated and looked to the judge who banged his gavel, "I believe the boy would like to keep that confidential, Atticus. Please, continue."

 **(Sorry if you know who Atticus is, I couldn't think of another name)**

"Of course. My client claimed he has never laid a _finger_ on a single hair on that head of yours. Where were you on the night of your mother's murder?"

"Well, sir, I was just arriving back home from boarding school, a few hours later my mother was killed. That's when I called the police."

"Okay. So, your mother and Gabriel Ugliano are the only people who know what truly happened? What a coincidence—"

"Please, refrain from making such accusations without the facts, Atticus." Taylor cut in.

"Yes, yes. Mr. Ugliano claims that after she was killed, he had not seen you at home. Where were you? Why did you run away?"

"I didn't—run away. I had registered for myself to go to Goode High for the school year, and arrived from school at 3 o'clock, just like I was 'taught' to do."

"What happened the night you and Mr. Ugliano were arrested?"

"I was . . . In a studio, working on a personal project for a—friend, when I was texted.

"The basic message from the text was for me to meet the very friend I was making a project for, at a local pool near the school we attend. There, I found my friend—"

"Names please."

"—Annabeth Chase," Percy sent a small glare, "being held hostage by Luke Castellan. He hurt her—he nearly yanked her into the pool to drown her—so I told Ms. Chase to run, and call for help. Luke got upset, and then we were both in the pool, fighting for air. Luke held me down, and if it were not for years of pool trainings, I would have drowned to death.

"Finally, Luke got off me and I ran to make sure Ms. Chase was safe, but I was held back to be abused by Gabriel again."

Percy finished his story.

"That'll be it, sir." Atticus looked to the judge and took his seat. Percy got up, and with shaky legs, took his seat next to Athena, taking a quick sip from his cup of cool water.

"This, Annabeth Chase . . . is she with us today?" The judge went through his papers.

Annabeth stood, swore herself in, and told her side of the story, which matched Percy's testimony by 100%. The same happened with Gabe, although his sounded like he was making a whole new story. **(I don't want to bore you guys with the same story and questions being repeated over and over . . .)**

"Five minute recess and the jury will come back with their final verdict." _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

• • •

"Under the charge of second–degree–murder, how does the jury find the defendant?" One of the jury men stood, and his eyes slowly skidded across the thin, white piece of paper. "Through the charges of the second degree murder of Sally Jackson—the jury has found the defendant . . ." The man's words were drowned by Percy's sorrow. He nodded his head and stood, hands behind his back, waiting.

He knew this would happen, and yet, he couldn't help but be surprised. Gabe had friends everywhere, there was no way he would even _dream_ of winning the case.

"Alrighty then, Mr. Jackson will be held for 20 to life. Bail is $100,250 over $99,250. Gabe Ugliano is free to go, but must appear to court if asked to do so. Case dismissed." _Bang! Bang!_ Percy thought he heard gunshots, the bullets aiming for his heart—but turned to see it was only Judge Taylor and his gavel. Gabe sauntered over to Percy, and laughed mockingly into his face. "I'll tell ya how she is, when your time is done. See ya." Percy fought with his restraints, and growled, before spitting Gabe in the face.

Gabe wiped it off, but showed no sign of annoyance, instead, quite the contrary. He smiled and lightly patted his cheek, just rubbing the message in— _your hands are tied–not mine. I'm free_ —making Percy despise him even more. Before the young man could do anything more, he was being pulled back to where he had been sentenced to. Prison.

"You have five minutes." Percy was rudely shoved into a room. There was a lamp at the far left side, hidden behind a healthy green plant, next to it—a photo of a ship.

Just beneath the art, was a bookshelf filled with novels, files, and binders. In front of the bookcase was a cherry wood desk with a blue fabric chair. Diagnosed across from the chair, on the table, was an expensive looking laptop and almost perpendicular to that was a small printer. In the center of the desk was filed and folders—all in all, it reminded Percy of an ordinary office that he would see in a movie or something.

The windows were covered by plain blind folds, Percy sat on one of the leather seats in front of the wooden desk. He heard the door open and close, and turned around.

"Percy?"

Percy got up and hugged the person that had entered. Holding her in a protective and loving hug.

"Annabeth, Annabeth. Please don't cry. I'll be alright."

"Percy, I–I. I came here to tell you—"

"I love you," Percy finished for her. Annabeth's eyes fluttered, and she looked up to meet his gaze, stuttering, "Wha—really?" Percy smiled and pulled her close again, setting one hand on her side, and another behind her head. He was holding her head to his chest—allowing her to hear his heart pump a million miles per nanosecond.

"Yes really. I love you Wise Girl, and unlike everything else in my life—you are the one thing I am certain of. Which is why I have to do this."

"Why? You could've—"

He cut her off before she could finish. He had leaned down to plant a light kiss in her lips, but hormones took over—just a teeny tiny bit—and he set an arm around her waist, and a hand on the back of her neck. With both hands set on his chest, Annabeth leaned into Percy. Soon, they broke apart, gasping for air after sharing such a passionate moment.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you. It's as endless as time. Even after death—you'll always be my better half. The one that keeps my life whole." They kissed again. Percy nor Annabeth wanted to stop, they wanted to freeze time forever, end enjoy this moment. They wanted to show the other just how much they loved each other, but Fate didn't allow it. Their five minutes were up, and the police were ready to take Percy back. " _Kiss—_ Whatever you do, just come back home, to me." Annabeth gave Percy one last kiss, before pushing herself off of him to support herself in her black high tops. When Percy was out, she felt a hand grip her shoulder, "We'll get him out, Annie. I'll _break_ him out if I have to. No one treats my cousin as if he were some low–life. No one." Thalia assured herself, and best friend.

Thalia's words echoed through Annabeth's ears like a rock falling in a long empty tunnel. _No one. We'll get him out . . ._

 **Small Section of Where the Story**

 **is Focused on Annabeth**

Once Thalia dropped her off at home, claiming that she had family business to attend, Annabeth ignored her father's questions and charged straight for her bedroom, where a girl with auburn hair, an athletic body, and drop–dead complexion, was waiting for her. "What happened at the trial today? My brother has yet to inform me of what happened today,"

"Guilty. Percy was sentenced 20 to life—$100,250 over $99,259."

The girl frowned, "You mean, my sister has failed to keep him out?" she mumbled more or less to herself, "Uncle must be outraged. This is not good _. . ._ "

"You never told me how you and Percy are _. . . acquainted._ "

"Yes. Um, you see, Percy and I have a rather _difficult_ relationship. But, long story short—we're just family," Annabeth nodded her head.

Annabeth sighed as she plopped herself down into her bed, and buried her face into her pillow.

Artemis, not knowing what else to do, stood up and soothingly rubbed the poor girl's back. "It's okay. They'll get him out."

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS! Sorry, I'm a little backed up with my stories...**


	13. In Dreams

**_Come to me in my dreams, and then_**

 ** _By day I shall be well again._**

 ** _For then the night will more than pay_**

 ** _The hopeless longing of the day._**

* * *

 **One week later...**

"Ares?" I took a peek behind the dark shades and saw the eyes of my cousin. The police officer grunted and pulled me into a room, where he started to unlock my cuffs. "Ares? Ares what are you doing? I'm supposed to be going to _jail._ I'm pretty sure this isn't how you do it." He stuffed the cuffs and keys into his pockets. He looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"I'm getting ya outta here."

"Hey look! He talks."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Old Man P isn't gonna be happy if you don't get outta here. Guess who'll be blamed if that happens," with two thumbs he pointed at himself. I stared at him as if he told me leprechauns were real and running after me.

"Ares?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you realize, THAT WOULD BE A CRIME!?" I started off calmly and ended in a scream. He smiled at me and shook his head. I'll never understand that guy. "Nope," he started, popping the P. "Athena and Poseidon have been betting on this the whole time. They knew the old sot would win the case. That's why, they came up with this," he held up a small tube. I laughed, but with no emotion. "What? Some purplish Jello is going to get me out of prison? Wow, I know we have come a far way in the technology society, but I've never heard of Jello that gets people out of prison." Before you ask, yes, I have been told many times that I can be very pessimistic. Oh well.

"This isn't _Jello,_ it is some junk that messes up with the brain long enough for us to switch a couple of papers." Ares shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at him, I don't get it. "I gave the judge a quick dosage of this, switched the paper saying that he is sending you to prison, with a paper saying he is sending Gabe to prison. Badda–bing, Badda–boom, we're outta here." **(Did I do that right?)** he smiled and grabbed my wrist. "Wait, as simple as that? Huh, I thought it would be harder."

"Yeah well, now ya gotta worry about school and of that old man of your girlfriend. Doe'nt seem like he's so friendly towards you." I glared at him as he tossed a white tee shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses, dark jeans, and boots at me. I started to change while Ares put all of his police uniform—save the shades—and changed into a more casual suit. He opened the window, threw our clothes through it, and started heading out.

We walked out with our heads low, trying to not be seen. We passed by some holding cells, the men seemed to try to grab me and they looked like they were ready to eat me alive. I'm definitely not going to miss this place.

Ares would turn his head the very slightest to see if I was still following, then grunt and continue walking towards the exit. Is this worth it? I questioned myself, What if this doesn't end well? What if Annabeth doesn't even _like_ me, then what? If it weren't for her, I'd be more than okay with going to jail.

What "Jello" can do for a person.

"It's not Jello!" Ares hissed at me. I shook my head and continued walking. You know, with all the movies I've watched with Annabeth in her room, I'd expect something to go wrong, or for this to be more hard, or something. Not just, 'Oh hey! I'm going to get you out of here. Just change and then we can walk out!' like, no. That's not happening. Like ever. Ew! Alright that's it, diva time is over. Thanks, diva thoughts. Thanks to you, I almost ran into Ares.

Turns out, as I was thinking, Ares saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. He started cursing an ocean, and turned around towards me. I, shoving the diva thoughts out of my innocent mind, looked up and almost tripped on myself trying to not bump into him. "Wha—wh-wh-wh-why are we stopping?" I all but stuttered. Ares glared at something behind him, "it's _her_ again. Beatrice. There's no way we can get through without her noticing. New plan. We're going to walk into this room, I have a bag in there, and change back into prisoner and police officer. Got it?" I nodded my head. This is why I don't think diva thoughts: Bad things happen.

We carefully stride into a familiar looking room. The room had a nice desk, a window, a bookcase, and a painting. Wait a minute— "This is the same room… the same room that I met Annabeth in. You know, when I was 'proven' guilty."

"Yup."

Ares threw clothing at me, and a pair of hand cuffs. "Change into that. I'm going to ask Athena to forge a document of your transfer, fax it to this computer's, as we're waiting for that to go through, I'll throw this pair of clothes out the window like—"

"Hold up. Why do all that when we can easily open up this _big_ window, jump out, and end up in the parking lot?" I held up a hand and questioned him. Ares stared at me as if I had grown two more heads, danced like a mad Irish person, and told him the world was going to end because of too much happiness. Yeah, just imagine that. He opened his mouth and held up a finger, before looking up and seeming to realize that I was right. He smiled. "I like your thinkin' kid. You and I are gonna grown to be close cousins."

"I thought we already were?" It came out more like a question than a statement. "What? No!" Ares shook his head as if shaking off water like a dog. Wow, I really need to stop these silly similarities.

"Ah! Forget it. Just, jump out the window already. I gotta make sure no one walks in on us."

"Ew! That sounded wrong. Just—just plain wrong."

"Yeah, yeah lover boy, come on. What are ya waitin' for? An invitation? Jump!"

I rolled my eyes at his antics, before smiling and hopping out of the window. I landed on the concrete floor of a parking lot. Ares jumped after me and shut the window behind him. He turned around, and started heading to the back of the lot.

He lead me to an isolated parking area, where only two vehicles were parked—a Harley Davidson (motorcycle) **(was that spelt right?)** and a black, 2017 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon. My dream car. The Rubicon seemed to have every package, fog lights, stainless steel handles, thick glass, metal body, hard roof top, thick, great, all–terrain tires, everything. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole thing in total cost _at least_ $50,400. Which, for a car if you don't know, is a lot of money.

"Please tell me this one is yours," I practically _begged_ Ares. He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry Percy, not mine. But, I think you know the owner pretty well," my ears perked up at this. "Dad?"

"Nope."

"Uh, Gabe?"

"Nope."

"Annabeth? Thalia? Grover? Luke? A teacher?"

"No, no, no, no, and…no."

"So then who?" Ares smiled and tossed me a set of keys.

"You." I held the keys to my face. "What?"

"Yup. Think of it as a Birthday/Christmas gift. It's from your father. And Artemis—"

"Artemis?"

"Yeah, Artemis. But, you got Annabeth now, so I recommend you stop right there and remember you guys are cousins. Anyways, yeah it's from the both of them."

I smiled at _my_ keys, "Sweet."

By the time I arrived at Annabeth's house _without_ running into any cops, it was already night fall. Thalia opened the door for me, and hugged me immediately when she realized who was at the door. When I was done with all the emotions and everything from Thalia, I quietly, as to not disturb anyone from their slumber, walked up the stairs and to Annabeth's room. I gave a soft knock before opening the door, walking into the dark room—lit by only a few candles, and walked to Annabeth, closing and locking the door behind me. I pulled her blanket back over her, and removed _Clockwork Angel_ from her chest, marking the page and setting it on her nightstand.

She turned around to face me, and her grey, stormy, eyes fluttered open. She turned her head just the slightest and pushed herself up on her elbows, "Percy?" I smiled at her, sat down on the edge of her bed next to her, and held her hand. "Hey," I whispered, my voice cracking just a tad. Annabeth's eyes cleared and almost instantly they began to water. I pulled her to me, her face settled in the crook of my neck, her arms wrapped around my waist, and legs folded comfortably underneath her.

I began to run my fingers through her silky hair as she sniffled. "I—I thought they'd take you away from me. My God Percy, you don't know how scared I was for you. Are you okay?"

"Am _I_ okay? I'm okay, but what about you? Did anyone at school give you a hard time? Who do I need to punch?" I tried to add a little humor to my voice and lighten the mood. It worked.

She gave a slight chuckle and sob at the same time, and wiped her face free from the small trails of tears. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, feel her. I wanted to be her first—first kiss. First boyfriend. First love. First everything. "It's okay Percy," she said as she crawled back into my arms, "this is all just a dream. You can do whatever you want." I held her by the shoulders at arms' length. "Annabeth?" I asked her, worry thick in my voice. _What is she talking about?_ She didn't answer. All she did was pull me down onto her bed, my head on her lemon—scented pillow, and crawl towards me. She placed an arm under the pillow, an arm and leg wrapped around me, and her head on my chest. "It's just a dream…" she began to doze off. I ran my hand through her curls, "…just a dream…can do…anything…you want." And she finally lost consciousness.

The next morning, Annabeth and I woke up at our own pace. I woke up first because of a sudden wetness, and heaviness on my chest, and found Annabeth curled up, almost half–way on top of me. She woke up when she felt my arms wrap around her, and my hand raking through her silky, luscious hair.

We stayed in bed for a moment, until Annabeth seemed to realize exactly _who_ she was in bed _with_. She sat up on my chest, her knees on either side of my torso. She supported herself by holding herself up using her arms, which were on either side of my head, "You mean…last night…?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"So, you're…?"

"Mhm," I nodded.

"And now, you're free."

I acted as if I were thinking of it, even though the question was more like a statement. I nodded my head for a final time, causing her to smile. Oh, her smile. Her smile puts the brightest stars to shame. Her smile got even bigger, showing all her perfect teeth, and she cupped both sides of my face with her soft hands, and she leaned in.

I want you to imagine, on Christmas Day, or a regular day, or your birthday, you get the one thing you've always _wanted_ , and felt like you _needed._ Got that feeling in you? Is it of pure bliss? If it is, then you're not even getting a _lick_ of how great my life is right now.

She leaned down, and our lips met. For how long, I do not know, but I do know that it was too soon when necessities called and started begging our bodies for oxygen. We separated, panting heavily, but staring at the others eyes with great emotion and passion.

"Annabeth."

"Hm?"

"This isn't a dream."

"I know, but it feels like one."

I smiled at her, and flipped us over so that I was on top and she was laying underneath me, "Annabeth," I leaned down and mumbled, my lips brushing hers, "one day, you're going to be the death of me. But, you're also what makes my life worth living." And our lips met once again.

Her hands smoothly went up my chest, one of her arms laid on my shoulder, the other wrapped around the back of my neck. Her fingers began to massage, tangle, and play with, my hair. I placed my hands on her hips, and didn't dare go any lower or higher. The kiss slowly turned into a French kiss.

I slid my right hand up her waist— riding her shirt up a little as I did so, before I let it roll back down—to her side, to her shoulder, before going behind her neck, where it supported for her head to lean up just the slightest bit. I heard Annabeth breathing a little heavily, so to give her time to breathe, I detached myself from her lips and started leaving a trail of kisses from her chin, to under her ear, to her neck, where I stayed a little, and slowly trailed down to her collarbone (aka clavicle). I heard her suck in her breath, and felt her wrap her arms behind my head, urging for me to continue. "Annabeth," I stopped for a second before kissing her neck a little. Every time I removed my lips from her neck I panted out one word, "Annabeth. I don't want to push you into anything," with this I stopped completely and looked up at her, the top of my head was right below her chin. She looked down at me and smiled, "Percy, you're not pushing me into anything. You don't want to know how long I've longed for this moment. Trust me, if I feel uncomfortable, I'll tell you to stop right away." She smiled playfully at me, before giving me a peck on the lips, and—turning us over. She was on top, I on the bottom.

She began with kissing me on the lips, her hands on my chest as she sat on me.

Our kiss turned more fiery, passionate, lustful, and sloppy. Her hands roamed on my chest, beneath my white tee shirt. Using her body, she did her best to press me firmly into the bed. As if she were afraid of her hold on me was too loose, I'd go away. I found my hands back at her hips, with a firm grip, I held her up and in place.

She had just begun to pull at the hem of my shirt when a knock came from the door. With the sudden disturbance, we jumped five feet away from each other, our hair a mess, clothes ruined, and lips puffy. I looked at Annabeth's neck, and blushed. Right there, on her right side, right on her chest, was a 'love bite.' Annabeth stared at the door in horror, as the person stopped knocking. We looked at each other, _Back on the bed,_ I slowly mouthed. I fixed myself up a little bit, before laying down next to Annabeth, under the covers with my back to the door, on the bed. I wrapped an arm around her protectively as she pushed her back against my chest, acting as if she and I were sleeping the whole time. The blood drained from my face as I closed my eyes and heard keys jingling. I buried my head in the crook of Annabeth's neck, and slowed my breathing, calming myself back down, and making me tired once again. I heard Annabeth sigh a little, and she sounded a little bit agitated.

The door creaked as it slowly swung open, "Annabeth?" A face peeked in. The voice was almost too familiar, a male, deep voice that belonged to the one man I wouldn't want to be caught like this by, Fredrick Chase.

* * *

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! REVIEWS WILL HELP ME KEEP THIS STORY GOING! Anyways, hey guys, how are you? Hope you guys are having a nice, peaceful, day/life/week/month. If you are into the whole Pertemis stuff, please check out THE LIFE OF PERCY AND ARTEMIS J. the sequel to that is MR & MRS JACKSON. Oh, and PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE. QUESTION: Do you guys even read the quotes? Please leave a review telling me. I feel like I write them down for nothing. **


	14. RubiconEpilogue

_**The human heart has hidden treasures,**_

 _ **In secret kept, in silence sealed;**_

 _ **The thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures,**_

 _ **Whose charms were broken if revealed.**_

Word count **2,887**

* * *

I unconsciously hugged Annabeth closer to me, giving her a light and unnoticeable kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder. The tension of her eyelids fully relaxed and she snuggled even closer to me. The door creaked, telling us of the door opening even more. We heard one heavy footstep, before a lady hollered: "Fredrick Chase! How dare you not consider the privacy of a _growing woman_! She could have been changing for God's sake. Get over here!" **(I know in the actual story, Annabeth's step mom is distant, but let's just change her personality a little in this story)** the person retreated before we heard the door close, and lock once again. I was about to let go of Annabeth, thinking she was uncomfortable, but instead she stopped me. She curled into my chest, and laid one hand over mine as her other arm went underneath her pillow.

"Annabeth, I can leave if you want me to. I understand if you don't—"

"No. Stay. Please don't ever leave me again. I don't want to be left alone. Please stay, for me?" I hugged her closer to me, my face buried into her neck, taking in her lemon scent. "I'd jump off a bridge if you asked me to. For you, I'd do anything." She sighed in what I hope is total bliss.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you . . . Do you, like, like-like me?" I placed a kiss on her neck.

"With all my heart, being, and soul. I understand if you don't—" she turned around and looked at me. She hooked her right leg around my waist and pulled me to her, one arm going under her head, the other hugging my torso. "You need to stop doing that. If I didn't want you in any way, then I wouldn't have even talked to you after they asked me to show you around the school. No matter what you did, you always pulled me closer to you. As if I were the metal and you were the magnet. So don't say I don't love you, or think it, because so help me God, I'm going to send you to a mental hospital." She smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. These damn teenage hormones. She rolled over to sit on me, her legs neatly folded on either side of my waist. I leaned up a little so that my back was at a 45 degree-angle.

She smiled at me, "Now where were we?" I rested my hands on the side of her thighs, "I don't know," I shrugged. "You tell me." With both of her hands on the sides of my face, she leaned down and kissed me. Her left hand trailed down to my neck, and went lower to my chest. Then, it went lower and lower, until it went to the hem of my tee shirt once again. She slid her hand under my shirt and began tracing my scars. In the heat of the moment, I didn't care. Actually, I don't care. Now, if it were someone else tracing my scars, I would care. But with Annabeth—Annabeth can do anything she wants.

My grip on her thighs tightened as she sped up our pace. When I felt that things could get too far, and when I felt that things were too heated, I stopped kissing her. "Annabeth. We should stop. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for." Reluctantly, she gave a very small nod, and slowly pulled away. I let go of her as she rolled over so that her side was on the bed. I rolled over to take a glance at the clock, "It's 3 am. Let's go to bed, there's still school. We only have three hours to sleep." I felt her move over closer to me, and wrap her leg just below my hip, and her arms went around my body so that her hands connected right below my belly button. She nuzzled her face between my shoulder blades, and fell sleep.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ I heard gun shots in my sleep. I heard Gabe laughing at me, and remembered the day he came home with his new "baby." He opened his mouth as the black hand gun at the center of my stomach and leaned in. He gave me a kiss on the mouth before whispering in my ear—

" _Annie! Annie! It's almost time for school. Don't make me go in there!_ " What? Thalia? What is…? Oh, I get it now. I'm dreaming, and in the real world I'm running late for school.

My eyes snapped open in sudden realization. Annabeth and I are still in the same position as we had fallen asleep in. I slowly turned around, and kissed Annabeth on her forehead. I smiled as her eyelids struggled to stay relaxed, "I know you're awake," I lowly chuckled. Her eyes fluttered open like the elegant wings of a butterfly.

"Good morning," she leaned up and kissed me on the nose. " _Annabeth."_ Thalia whined from the other side of the locked door. She closed her eyes, clearly annoyed, before pulling the blanket off of her. In all her white camisole, and black mid-thigh pajama shorts glory, she stood up and dragged herself to the door.

She opened the door so that only half of her showed, and scratched her head. With her eyes squinting due to the amount of light leaking into them, she looked—or more like squinted—at my very annoying cousin Thalia. " _Thals_. Please let me go back to sleep. School can go one day without me." I almost laughed. Annabeth— "—asking for a day off of school? That is unheard of!" Apparently, my cousin and I share the same thoughts at times. "That simply cannot do!" Drama queen, I nearly rolled my eyes.

"Thalia . . ."

"What? Annabeth, if you don't go to school today, who'll ride that sweet car to school?" _Thalia . . ._

"What car? You mean my dad's? Yeah, as if an old _Toyota_ is going to make me go to school today. Besides, I'm simply just too tired to go to school."

"No! I mean the _2017_ Jeep Rubicon." _Thalia . . ._

"What?"

"Yeah. How did you think old Kelp Head got home last night?" I smiled when she said 'home,' "Wings?"

"Just because there's some _fancy car_ outside my home doesn't mean I'm going to go to school."

"You'll ruin your perfect record. And can you imagine how disappointed Mr. Blowfis would be?" I could almost hear Annabeth glaring dangerously sharp daggers at Thalia. "Just please go to school. I don't think I can stand being so close to education without you guys with me."

"' _Guys?'_ "

"What, did you think your father let Percy in? Pfffft. It was me." With one more glare and no more words, Annabeth closed the door.

She turned around to look at me, before realizing her dad doesn't know I'm here. She opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it. Siting up, I held out a hand, "It's okay," I smiled. "I'll head back to the apartment and grab some clothes. I'll come back and give you a ride to school. Is that okay?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to let you go back in there. Not after what happened."

"Annabeth, I don't really have a choice. I don't have any other place to stay, and I really don't want to bother anyone. Look—"

"You can stay here," she walked over to the bed and sat down, facing me. "You can stay here, and, we'll work it out together. After school we can go and get you some new clothing. For now, just stay here while I get ready and then we'll go get some breakfast. Got it?" I nodded my head.

She gave me a quick kiss as she stood up, and went to her dresser to pick out an outfit. Occasionally, she would look back at me, the article of clothing in her hand, and shake her head. I started to tie my boots, and put on my leather jacket. As I re-buttoned my jeans, I faced Annabeth. "I'm gonna wait for you in the car. And before Thalia asks, yes she can have a ride," I added the last part when I remembered that Thalia was still waiting for Annabeth. To hide the fact that I am in the house, I climbed out the window and jumped down onto the grass.

Making sure that I wasn't caught, I walked over to the car and climbed inside. I put on my seat belt and began to warm up the car.

To help pass time, I started to check out the car. I looked inside the little compartment between the two front seats, and found some cash with a note from Artemis, saying how she's glad I finally got out of the hell hole. Inside the glove compartment **(is that right?)** I found a clear credit card with a small trident on the bottom left corner, my picture on the top right, and with it I found a Junior's License. A note was attached to it saying that Poseidon knew I'd have to go shopping at one point, and to not worry about spending too much. I smiled and placed the cash, license, and card in my wallet, for later. The passenger door opened and Annabeth climbed in.

She had changed into a dark blue plaid flannel (she left the flannel open), with a white camisole underneath. She had also changed into black Converse and dark jeans that seemed to fit just right. She had thrown her backpack in the back seat.

"Thalia said she'll be out in a minute. She's raiding my fridge. _Again._ "

"It's fine," I chuckled. She looked at my hand resting on the gear stick, and laid her hand over mine, placing her fingers in between mine.

"Let's just hope she doesn't make us late."

"Hey, lets go to the mall later. We can get you some nice clothes—" she started laughing. "Me? I need clothing? I think you have it all wrong mister. _You're_ the one that needs the shopping." I turned to face her. "Annabeth, please. It's my way of saying thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me who I am. Without you, my life would've ended the day I started at Goode High. So please, let me give instead of receive for once," she seemed hesitant but nodded her head. "Okay."

Thalia entered and sat down, "I figured you'd forget it," she threw something at me. I looked in my lap and found my blue, worn out backpack. I turned around and smiled, "Thanks, Thals. Ready?" She nodded her head. I changed the gear from Park to Reverse, before getting out of the drive way and moving to Drive.

We stopped by a small diner, where I got a sandwich, and Annabeth got a English muffin. Thalia ordered a shake. After eating, and drinking, we hurried off to school, where I was given piles and piles of homework and tests, and pats on the back.

Summer came and went, and just like every other normal teenage couple out there, we spent it at the beach. Montauk Beach to be exact. Dad rented out an isolated cabin, just for us, and we "abused" our liberty. We stayed up late, had fun, and did things we normally wouldn't do with the hawk eye of Fredrick Chase. Nothing harmful, of course.

Three years passed, and they were three of the many to come, best years of my life. I had everything I ever wanted, and never knew I needed. I had a family. I had a life. And most importantly, I had Annabeth. During the first year, dad finally bought a _huge_ mansion so _all_ my family lived under the same roof—just like old times. Annabeth and I shared a bedroom, but not because there wasn't any room, trust me, without counting what was supposed to be Annabeth's room, there is still six guest bedrooms, and three offices. Two of those, Annabeth and I used in the near future.

During the last month of the second year, both Gabe and Luke were finally sentenced to jail for life.

Another year passed. Annabeth and I both at the age of 20. Dad started a huge business, Open Seas Inc. and made me CEO of the main wing. Annabeth became CEO of the architect wing, which I begged my father permission to be able to open it. It only took me two seconds of begging—literally—before he smiled and said he was proud of me, and happy that I finally found "the one." For her birthday, I took Annabeth to Montauk, and proposed. She glowed under the moonlight, and jumped into my arms, screaming yes a million times. We shared a very passionate night together—our first, but certainly not our last.

Six months later, I had the honor, privilege, and luck to call Annabeth, Mrs. Jackson. Everyday I would come home, hug Annabeth from behind, give her a kiss, and we would eat dinner together.

Two years passed, and I was a happy man, and was calling an adorable little girl my daughter. I would come home everyday and spend time with my family.

On my little girls birthday, I mustered up enough courage to write a letter. It went something like this:

 _Dear Person,_

 _I would like to thank you. Although you do not deserve it, without you, I wouldn't be anywhere near the man I am today. I have you to thank for that._

 _I don't know exactly what you did, but I guess it helped snap an out-of-place nerve in me, back into place. I watched the way you treated Mom. I felt the way you treated me. I watched as you drank every last bit (of the bits and pieces left) of your tar-y soul, away. I also watched how scared you made Mom feel. I felt the way you made me feel scared._

 _As I have said before: I don't know exactly what you did. It could've been the drinking, or the hitting. The scarring or the rape. The scaring or the bullying. It could've been the broken watch you always kept on your wrist. It could've been your attitude. Your disrespect. The way you took such wonderful things, or people such as my mother, for granted. I don't know. It could've been the way you snored for all I know. What I do know, is this: sometimes, observing is all you need to do to be able to change who you are._

 _In its own twisted sick little way, I'm sort of glad you killed Mom that day. I'm glad you helped her get away from the nastiness of this world. I'm glad you took her away from all this sin. Hate. Filth. Greediness. Ungratefulness. You. Me. And this horrible world._

 _I'm also glad, because it gave me another chance. At the cost of Mom's life, yes, but at least I didn't waste it. No. No, I grabbed a hold of it—no, not it. Her. I grabbed a hold of her, and you want to know what I did with her? No, I didn't rape her. No, I didn't beat her. Scare her. Hate her. Take her for granted. Trouble her. Kill her._

 _I held on to her._

 _I held on to her because my life depended—and still does—on her. She turned my life onto the right course. And I have you to thank for that. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be afraid of hurting her. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be afraid of making her cry. If it weren't for you, I would've let her fall. If it weren't for you, I would have never met her at all._

 _If it weren't for you, I would have let her go._

 _And this is why I say thank you._

 _Not for the beatings. The rape. The scars. The fear. The tears. Or my hellish life. I thank you today, for my second chance. I thank you today, for giving me a push and meeting my reason for living. My reason for dying. I thank you today, for finally letting my mother Rest In Peace. I thank you today, for my second chance._

 _With thanks,_

 _Percy Jackson, your one and only victim._

* * *

 **Guys, I am so sorry. But unfortunately this story has come to an end. I think the closing was…fair.**

 **I would like to thank you all. Thank you, for helping me pull through and joining me on my writing adventure. I would like to thank all if you, everyone who has read this story, stayed with me to the end, reviewed, favorited, followed, PMed me, thank you. I hope to take you guys on more, and hopefully great, writing adventures.**

 **This is Hero of Olympus in Disguise, signing off for probably the final time on Don't Judge Me Until You Know Me.**


End file.
